DM: I'm Just A Dull Person
by Mumei Mu
Summary: He's just an boring person who want to live a normal life but he really have a lousy luck because he keep losing his jobs. It get worse when a weird woman come out of nowhere and confuse him with someone else, plus this psycho guy won't stop following him around like a lapdog. "I'm telling you, you all get a wrong guy! I'm just a dull person, get the hell away from me!"
1. Prologue

**I present you…DM: I'm Just a Dull Person. A crossover between Marvel and DC!**

 **This Earth is known as Earth-DM1.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of DM: IJDP!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC and Marvel.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

No one knows how many universes there are, nor how they form into a multiverse. No one didn't know that there is more than one multiverse and each multiverse were separate from each other in order to keep everything in balance…There were two main multiverse that exist and they were known as DC and Marvel. The multiverse was filled with countless heroes and villains, battling each other in an endless war between good and evil, one of the cycles that will never end.

There was one time that an merged universe exist and it vanish without a trace, its' name was Amalgam and it was the first one of the doomed multiverse…One by one, each lesser multiverse fall at alarmingly pace and it wasn't long enough until the situation seize the attention of these who watch the multiverse, who bring it to the pure righteous champion of the Creator. The champion travel across the sea of multiverse to inspect the mysterious disappearances and to the champion's horror, these lost multiverse didn't vanish…They were consumed by something…No, by someone…The Dark One!

The Dark One was thought to be a legend, a myth, a bedtime story to scare the children of the Observers. It was said to be the most powerful creature, created by the Creator to be the protector of the multiverse but something horror went wrong. It was filled with dark intentions from the moment it draw its first breath and this creature consume the early multiverse without any remorse because it want to test its power. The Creator attempt to halt the creature and to give it a second chance to redeem itself but it was a lost cause, it was a monster that know nothing but death and chaos…With a heavy heart, the Creator banished its child to the void, where nothing exist. The creature was filled with deep hatred toward its creator for banishing it to the void and the creature vow that it will return from the void to take its revenge, this creature become the Dark One and everyone might beware it because nothing can stop it…

The Champion clash with the Dark One for the first time but the Dark One was too powerful for the champion to take and the champion have no choice but to fled in order to recover from the gravely injuries. The champion refuse to give up and keep clashing with the Dark One again and again but it doesn't matter because it grows powerful each time it vanish the multiverse. The champion realizes that it can't take the Dark One alone and one of the Observers informs the champion about the DC and Marvel multiverse. The champion peep into these multiverse and the champion have seen countless lives of everyone that overcome their own obstacles and these who stay strong, despite the tragedies they went though, inflating the champion with inspiration and respect.

The champion summons each individual to its world and the champion plead for their help, speaking of the Dark One and the end of Multiverse. The plead were accepted by heroes, villains, and these who does not belong on any side, and it were unheard of…The sworn enemies fighting side by side, even these who tried kill each other and they all know that it won't matter at all if they allow the Dark One to end their universe…They all clash with the Dark One in a epic war where many lives were lost to this monster and one of the Observers name this war, the Infinity Crisis.

This war span across the multiverse and no one know how long it last because the time flow different. There were some major and minor events that nearly win them the war or cost them but there was a major event that took place at the near of the end of the war. Seven individuals suddenly betray them by aligning with the Dark One and the creature bestows them with its lesser power as its champions, they were known as the Seven Sinners.

The Dark One and the sinners nearly end the war in their victory but the champion and its army overturn the tide in a battle, known as The Great Sacrifice. Two warriors sacrificed their own lives to take five sinners out and it rally the army up to win the war so their sacrifices won't end in vain…The two warriors were Captain America and Batman.

The war hit its climax and the Dark One face against the champion in front of the home of the Creator, both knows that it will end here for once and all before they clash…But…That was when everything change…

The multiverse and their home universe fall in disarray and everything fade away at alarmingly pace, slowly become the new void. Hundreds multiverse were lose to the void, Marvel and DC was among them…The reason why everything fall apart is because of the Infinity Crisis and many tried to prevent it but there was nothing that they can do…Until the Dark One make a unexpected move that shock everyone…The Dark One summon the whole of its power and halt the process by sacrifice itself. Dying, the Dark One resurrect these who have lost their lives in the war and creating dozens of multiverse as much as the Dark One can with its dying lifeforce, replacing these that were lost. The Dark One sends the champion's army to the new multiverse and the creature rewriting the inheritors' memories in order to prevent the chaos between two former multiverse's lives, wiping everything out…Even the memories of Infinity Crisis that they went through. The champion demands the creature to reveal why it decides to save the multiverse when it can just let everything end like it desires to and the creature reply…

" _ **Who know why I did it?"**_ The Dark One whispered to the champion with a warily smile, _**"Maybe it's because there's no point for me to rule anything if there are nothing left…Maybe it's because I secretly yearn for something that I want but never have…Maybe it's because I'm not evil as you all believe me to be…Maybe it's because I want to be…"**_

The Dark One died with a smile and it fall across the sea of the multiverse as the champion watch on with the Creator who have witness everything.

" _Do you know why he did it, how could he does that?"_ The champion asked the Creator, _"Why was he smiling? Only you know the truth, please tell me!"_

" _I do…"_ The Creator wailed for its first child and the champion will never receive any answer from the Creator.

The Dark One's body breaks apart and many fragments spread across the multiverse, unawake that they all affect the universe in large or small way…A clone were born in a laboratory in one universe when he shouldn't have been exist in first place…A heartbroken invader swear nothing but vengeance against its own kind and won't care if he will lost everything in the end…A enigmatic agent who will become a legend…A slow-dim goon who will one day become something bigger…A man who end up in a world of powerful women, where no male should have exist…A person that travel across the multiverse in some kind of twisted game…Some end up having a normal life…Many more stories that have been told and some that haven't be told yet…But these are other stories for another time. Our story take place in the multiverse where the Dark One's main soul fall upon and have been reborn with no memories of its past…Earth-DM1, the multiverse where Marvel and DC people coexist without knowing the fact that they once live in different universes.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Galahad, may I take your order?" A gloomy pale skinny teenager with a unruly medium black hair said flatly as he stand in front of the cashier, he wears a silly small blue hat, yellow-and-blue apron that cover his bright yellow shirt and brown pants. His dull black eyes stare at the extreme-overweight man, who stares at the menu with a drool.

"I want to order Supreme Frank with…" The man drooled.

"We don't have Supreme Frank anymore now." Galahad muttered flatly.

"…But it's on the menu!" The man thrust his meaty finger at the menu with flaring nostrils.

"Yeah, but it just end yesterday and we don't have time to change it." The gloomy teenager replied, "I'm sorry about that…"

"FUCK YOU! I WANT MY SUPREME FRANK!" The man suddenly ripped the counter out with a roar, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE BLOB!"

"Whatever." Galahad said uncaringly, "I'm telling you, we do not serve Supreme Frank anymore. You can order something else…" The Blob lift his arms up with an savage roar and before he know it, a tanned giant with orange mane crash into his back from a green beam in the giant's stomach as they crash though the fast food place, destroying it in process.

"Teen Titans, go!" Someone cried outside before a orange-skinned girl flew past Galahad.

"…Fuck that shit." Galahad threw the hat at the floor with a blank face before he walk out, ignoring the battle between Teen Titans and Fearsome Five. "That gotta be fifty-nine jobs…" He muttered to himself, every time he get a new job, it always get ruin by some heroes or villains during their own battle and he was getting tired and sick of it. "I hate my life…" A large shade cast over him and he look up to see a massive figure, falling downward to him. "…Yup, I fucking hate my life." The Blob land on him with a crash and he groan out weakly, he can feel some broken bones in his body.

"Beast Boy, there was a citizen there!" A feminine voice shouted angry.

"Whoops, my bad!" A high-pitched voice cried out and Galahad just lies there under the Blob before a pair of white sneakers appears into his view. He tilt his head up slightly to see a woman in early twenties with olive skin, grey eyes, and golden hair that reach to her shoulders, she wear a white long-sleeves shirt with blue jean.

"There you are." The woman crossed her arms with a deadly glare, "I finally find you, Dark One."

"What the fuck are you on?" Galahad muttered flatly, "I think you get the wrong…"

"THERE YOU ARE, MY DARK LORD!" A maniac voice shouted with joy and the gloomy teenager shift his eyes to see a man that wear a black mask with black spandex and cape, a upside white triangle can be seen on his chest. "IT'S ME, BLACK HAND, YOUR LOYAL SERVANT!" The man runs toward him with a psycho grin and spreading arms, only to get hit by a tossed truck.

"…Whoops?" The same high-pitched voice called out.

"Not whoops." A muscular voice replied, "I think you just hit Black Hand."

"How the hell does he remember that?!" The woman hissed angrily before she shot a dagger at the downed gloomy teenager, "Is that part of your plan?! TELL ME, DARK ONE!"

"Why can't I have a normal life?" Galahad muttered to himself, ignoring the shouting woman and the ongoing battle in the background.

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of DM: IJDP! Love it? Hate it?**

 **This story was inspired by a parody video that I watched a while ago but I can't remember the name of this video. It was about a normal guy who was minding his own business then the power rangers/Super Sentai appear and declare him to be the supreme evil, which he just denied because he's just a normal guy. It's pretty funny, even if it's short video.**

 **We have heard a story about how it all starts in first place! There were some mysterious entities and the Infinity Crisis before the story take place, involving some certain events. Love it? Hate it? Have you spot some references/cameo?**

 **We have met the main character, Galahad! Poor guy, it looks like that he had went through a lot of jobs because of the reckless act that some heroes and villains pulled around his job place. Which must be why he look so gloomy all the time…Or that's just how he is. It looks like he must be the Dark One because the woman calls him Dark One, even Black Hand does! Who is that woman? How does Black Hand remember everything in the past? Does that mean he is one of the Seven Sinners?!**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? Will we find out who's that woman? Will Galahad recover from the accident with Blob? Will he find a job that he can keep without having someone mess it up? Will he have a normal life or not? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave the reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash so the janitor can get rid of it.**


	2. Hospital Stay

**Thank you for reviews.**

 **Just to let you all know this story is leaning on comedy most of time but there will be some serious scenes. Kinda like Deadpool in some case.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 2) Nah, I'm not sure about that. That hasn't crossed my mind at all. 5) There won't be any crossover between the stories…Well…Just some little reference in the near future…Or is it just something to mess with your mind like Deadpool always does? 7) Who know? Ignore my shifty eyes…**

 **Super: Ship? Hmm…Maybe…**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **I am not going to describe what characters look like until it's OC.**

 **This chapter is kinda like a filler, just to give you some info about Galahad.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of DM: IJDP!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC and Marvel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hospital Stay**

* * *

'How many times does that make?' Galahad stare at the white ceiling boringly, his body was in full-body cast and his limbs were holding up by ropes. He end up in a hospital room after the Blob land on him and he overhearing the doctors mumbling about him being lucky that he only have broken bones. 'Let's see…Tenth time? No…That would be fourteenth time, right?' The sound of opening door snap him out of his thought and he turn his head to left, seeing this woman from early as she slam the door close with a glare.

"Dark One." The woman growled deadly.

"Again, you have the wrong guy." Galahad said dully with a sigh.

"No, I don't." The glaring woman crossed her arms under her modest bust, "I recognize your dark energy and you also used this human form before during the Infinity Crisis!"

"Again, I have no fucking idea what you are talking about." The gloomy teenager looked back up at the ceiling, "I'm just some normal human."

"You, human?" The woman snorted, "You are not…" Again, the door open and they look back to see a group of teenagers, some appear familiar to the gloomy teenager.

"Um, is it okay for us to come in?" Beast Boy scratched his head sheepishly with a banquet of flowers in other hand.

"Yes." The woman said.

"No." The gloomy teenager said flatly but the Teen Titan just walk in.

"We want to apologize to you for getting injured by one of our actions." Robin spoke as he glanced at the wincing shapeshifter with his teammates.

"Y-Yeah…" Beast Boy placed the flower at Galahad's side, "I'm really sorry about that, um…"

"Galahad." The gloomy teenager answered flatly.

"Really?" The green-skinned teenager raised his eyebrow with a blink, "That's one weird name…" Raven smacked him upside his head, "Ow! Sorry! I'm sorry for throwing Blob on you!"

"Eh." Galahad muttered.

"And you are…?" Starfire floated over to the woman's side with a beaming smile.

"Aileen." The woman replied with a tiny smile.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Starfire smiled.

"NO!" Aileen shouted as the Teen Titan jumped at her voice, "I will never ever in my life proclaim my love to this evil bastard!"

"I hate you too and I don't know you at all." Galahad said boringly.

"So Galahad, huh?" Raven decided to change the topic, she don't care about the exes' quarrel, neither she want to know about it. "That's quite an unusual name nowadays."

"Mom named me." The gloomy teenager would shrug his shoulders if they weren't in cast, "I don't have any idea why she picks this name out."

"Ah, I see." The goth teenager corked her eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, is there anything we can do to make up for you?" Beast Boy asked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, name it and we can make it happen." Cyborg nodded and the gloomy teenager thinks to himself for a while.

"No, you don't owe him anything!" Aileen stomped her feet, "The Dark One must…"

"There are two things I want you to do for me." Galahad cut her off with a dull tone, "One, I want you to get me a job."

"…A job?" Robin blinked owlishly.

"Yes, a job, guaranteed that it won't cost me a job when it get attack by any heroes and villains all the time." The gloomy teenager said.

"Oh, don't worry." Starfire smiled, "That won't happen to you again, after all it's one out of million…"

"One out of million?" Galahad turned his head to face them with a blank expression, "Let me start it off with my first job…"

* * *

" _It's your first job?" An elderly woman smiled at Galahad._

" _Yes, boss, it is." Galahad replied dully as he stock the books on the shelves with boring expression, "I'm just saving up money for something."_

" _Oh, for a girl?" The woman asked, her smile widened._

" _Nah, college fund or something like that." The gloomy teenager pick a book up and all of sudden, the wall next to him explode outward as Superman flew backward, following by Doomsay with a savage roar. Galahad slowly look at the hole with a dull stare before he hear a thump and he look back to see a dead woman, whom just have a heart attack. The bookstore shut down after this day and he just lose his job on the first day._

* * *

 _Galahad walks toward a pizza parlor with empty pizza bag, "They should have lent a car to me." He muttered and he was about to reach for the doorknob but the building blow up, sending him flying back on his rear. He slowly sits up with a blank expression as a white-haired man walk out with an evil laughter._

" _Amazing!" The man looks at his hands as they exploded in air, "With that power, I…" A red-and-blue man kicks him up in air as he swings on the web._

"… _Fifth job…" Galahad dropped his head with a deep sigh._

* * *

 _The gloomy teenager drive a hearse car across the bridge before it start to float up in air, ripping itself from both side and Galahad hear something slide out with a crash. He look back to see a coffin falling into the water and he slowly look back to see a floating man with many people in front. "…I hope I don't get fired for that." He muttered to himself and he was wrong when the funeral director fired him later this day._

* * *

" _Congrats, you're hired." A pudgy man shook Galahad's hand with a smile._

" _Thank." The gloomy teenager said boringly and he walk out of a fast-food place before a giant metallic leg flatten it with a stomp, causing him to look up slowly to see a giant robot as it walk across the city. "…That'll gotta be new record." He said flatly, watching several flying heroes attacking the robot._

* * *

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker held the boring teenager hostage with a knife to his neck as Batman face him down with a glare._

'… _How did I end up here?' Galahad sighed to himself, holding a delivery box._

* * *

" _I'm here for…" Galahad open the door with a knock, only to stare at a muscular black man in yellow shirt beating group of gunmen up in a store as a masked man in green spandex attack a thug with flying kick. "…Never mind." He left right away._

* * *

 _Galahad was tied to a chair as it slowly lower to the vat of acid and he look at the laughing man as he face a group of superheroes. "First day and my boss turn out to be a villain." Galahad sighed to himself._

* * *

 _The gloomy teenager stares into the barrel of shotgun as Harley grins at him wickedly…_

* * *

"Okay, okay, we get it, we get it." Cyborg waved his hands at Galahad with widened eyes, his teammates also share his expressions. "Damn, dude…"

"Wait, what happened with Harley?" Beast Boy asked, receiving an elbow from Robin.

"We'll find a job for you…" Robin coughed nervously, "…If we can find one that won't get hit up by anyone." He paused for a moment, "About the job, can you tell us what kind of exactly task are you looking for?" He wants to make sure that they can find the right job for him.

"Anything as long as I get paid and keep me away from these crazy things that you all do." Galahad muttered, "Unlike most people, I just want a normal life."

"So you're saying that you don't care about what kind of jobs as long as it paid well and keep you away from our…Um…" Cyborg rubbed his neck, "lifestyle?"

"Yes." The gloomy teenager replied flatly.

"…Alright." Robin muttered and his team nods their heads in agreement.

"Good, and second thing…" Galahad slowly turns to his right side, "Can one of you guys do something about him?" They all follow his line of sight to a window and they blink at Black Hand as he press his face against the window with a wide maniacal grin, looking into the gloomy teenager's room.

"My dark lord, how much I have been longing for you…" Black Hand breathed heavily against the window before a black energy coat him, blasting him away from the window, courtesy of Raven's ability.

"H-H-How long have he been there for?" Aileen asked, she doesn't see that guy there at all.

"Since I got here." Galahad replied dully.

"We're on fifth floor." Aileen muttered in disbelief.

* * *

After the titans turn Black Hand in, they return to Galahad's room. "So…" Raven drawled, "Why does a mad man stalk you around and call you his dark lord?"

"No idea." Galahad replied, "I never meet him until this morning."

"Oh, please." Aileen glared at him with a scoff, catching everyone's attention. "Just drop the whole act, Dark One. We both know why he calls you his dark lord because he was one of your seven sinners!"

"…Don't you mean seven sins?" Beast Boy pointed out before he squeaks under her glare.

"And the reason why he stalks you around is because of your dark energy, which is also how I found you!" Aileen continued, "You don't even bothering hide it." She turned to the goth girl, "I'm not the only person that sense it, right?"

"Well…" Raven glanced between Galahad and Aileen with a mental groan as her teammates turned to her with puzzled expressions, why did she drag her into that? "I can't deny that I detect some malevolent energy within him."

"Oh, that." Galahad muttered flatly, "I got it from both of my parent. They both are sorcerer and sorceress..."

"…Y-Your parent?" Aileen cut him off with a blink, "…Seriously, that's your answer for that?!"

"It's the truth." The gloomy teenager replied, "Anyway…I'm trying to stay the hell away from them because of their chaotic life…And to make it worse, they both are enemies to each other for many reasons." Beast Boy slowly raise his index finger, "They both got drunk and had a one-night stand by accident then my dad kidnapped me from mom as soon as he found out about me."

"…Why did he kidnap you?" Beast Boy asked, his index finger remain in air.

"Well, if I tell you who my mom is, you won't believe me." Galahad said boringly.

"Try us." Robin crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, don't say I warn you." The gloomy teenager sighed, "My mom is Morgan le Fay."

Everyone stare at him for a while as they wait for him to say something else before they realize he was not joking. "…Are you serious?" Raven stared at him bewildered, "Are you saying one of the greatest sorceresses and evil person in the world is your mother?!"

"Yup." Galahad said dully.

"…You're joking, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope." The gloomy teenager replied dully.

"…Who's the unlucky son of bitch that knock her up?" Beast Boy asked right before someone open the door with a slam and they all look behind to see a blonde ruffian man in a suit with trench coat.

"Him." Galahad stared at the man tiredly, "He's the one."

"Gala, are you okay?" The man stride up to his side, "I just leave you alone for two days and I got a call that you end up in hospital, what happened?!"

"Isn't that…" Raven's eyes widened.

"The Blob falls on me." The gloomy teenager replied boringly as if it wasn't a big deal, "Now get away from me, you shitty man."

"Geez, your luck never fail to amaze me, son." The man placed hand on his forehead with a shaking head.

"Your father is John Constantine?!" The goth girl's head turned to Galahad with a sharp jerk.

"Unfortunately, yup." Galahad released a deep sigh.

"I seriously don't know where you get your personality from." John shook his head at his son before he glance at the Teen Titans, "…I'm surprised you're friends with them, after all you kept saying you want a normal life away from everything." His eyes shifted over to Aileen, "…Are you by any chance his girlfriend or something?"

"HELL NO!" Aileen shouted furiously, "WHY DO YOU ALL THINK THAT?!"

"They're not my friends." Galahad said flatly as his father held his hands up to the shouting woman sheepishly, "They're just here to say their apology and help me with finding a new job."

"…Isn't that your fifty-ninth time?" John raised his eyebrow.

"Yup." Galahad replied dully before he shot them a look, "Now get the hell out of here. The longer you all are here, the less normal my life will get."

"Oookay…" Cyborg urged his shocked team out, "We'll come back to you as soon as we find a new job for you." He can't wrap his head around the fact that he is the son of John Constantine and Morgan Le Fay.

"That mean you, you crazy woman." Galahad stared at Aileen.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Aileen growled.

"Excuse me, the visiting hours is over." A nurse peek into the gloomy teenager's room, "I must ask you to leave, please come back tomorrow."

"…That isn't over!" The woman glared at the gloomy teenager before she storm out with a huff, mumbling something about dark one.

"So how do you two met?" John looked down at him.

"You too, get the hell out of here, shitty man." Galahad's eyes turned back up at the ceiling, "The soon I get enough money for college, the sooner I can get my normal life."

"You know, I can pay for the college tuition." John chuckled lightly.

"With what money?" Galahad muttered.

"The…Um…" John scratched his chin sheepishly, "…The one from my job?"

"And do you get paid for that?" The gloomy son asked his father.

"…No…" John sighed.

* * *

The next day at afternoon, Galahad watch the television until someone walk into his room and he take a side glance to see Cyborg. "Hey, man." Cyborg grinned, "Good news, I found a job for you."

"Already?" Galahad muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"I know a guy who owes me a favor and he happens to looking for someone to work at his place." Cyborg replied, "He's willing to let you start as soon as you recovered enough…"

There was a loud explosive in the distance and they turn to the window to see a fiery mushroom cloud before the breaking news interrupt the show. "That's just in." The newswoman spoke, "There was an explosive that just took a pop's dinner stand out. We believe it was a…"

"…Does my new job happen to be at this place?" The gloomy teenager said without batting an eyelash as the television show a live filming of burning building.

"…Yes…" Cyborg muttered in shock.

"You still owe me a job." Galahad muttered.

* * *

"Hello, Galahad!" Starfire floated into his room with a cheerful smile, "I have wonderful news!"

"Get out of here, sunshine." The gloomy teenager sighed, he just want to watch his show.

"There is a job at a mall of shopping…" The cheerful alien said before her communicator rang out and she answers it immediately, "Hello? Where? What?! At the mall of shopping?!" She paused for a few moments as the gloomy teenager stare at her back before she turn to him with a strained smile, "Never mind…Um…I was dropping by to wish you better health…Bye!" She quickly leaves the room.

"…So no job then." Galahad focused on his show again.

* * *

"Dude, I find you a sweet gig at the zoo!" Beast Boy grinned widely at the grumbling gloomy teenager, "They're gonna place you in the petting…"

"We interrupt the broadcast for the breaking news." The newswoman announced on television, "The Jump Zoo has been shutting down. It turns out to be a front for smuggling of exotic animals and…"

"Say what?!" Beast Boy dropped his jaw on floor, "I-I-I just come back from there today!"

* * *

"I get you a job at a bookstore but it went up in fire." Raven stared at Galahad with blank face before she leaves the room.

"…Why do you have to come here and tell me instead of keeping it to yourself?" Galahad muttered to the ceiling.

"MY DARK LORD!" Black Hand ran into his room with a wide grin, only to be dragged out by Raven's magic as he screamed out to the teenager for his help.

"…And why do they always make prison so easy for them to break out?" The gloomy teenager muttered.

* * *

"Oh no." Galahad muttered lowly as Aileen stomped into his room with a deadly glare, "Not you again. I thought you finally went away since I haven't seen you for a week and half."

"Well, you thought wrong, Dark One." Aileen crossed her arms with narrowed eyes.

"So…" Galahad gazed at her, "What keep you busy for the whole week?"

"None of your business!" The woman snarled, "Do you know why I am here in this universe?!"

"…Are you having one of these existence crisis?" The gloomy teenager asked.

"What, no!" Aileen rubbed her forehead annoyingly, "I'm talking about the multiverse! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to find you among the countless universes?!"

Galahad stare at her for a few moments before he open his mouth, "…Can I ask you something? Are you high or what?"

"Quit screwing around!" Aileen slammed her palms on the bedrail, "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Nope, I kept telling you that you all get wrong guy but you don't listen to me anyway." Galahad sighed.

"Ugh, y-y-you…" Aileen bring her face closer to him with a low growl as she looked into his eyes and she slowly start to realize something as soon as she saw his eyes. "…Y-You don't remember?" She whispered under her breath with widening eyes, low enough that Galahad can't hear her. "…What do you think of our creator?" She suddenly asked him out of blue, it was an attempt to test something.

"…Um, I'm neutral on this religion stuff." Galahad muttered with a deadpan expression, "It's troublesome. By the way, you're too close."

"…Is that one of your tricks?!" She screamed at him and he was about to say something but someone step into his room with a grin.

"How's my boy do…" John said before he pauses in his steps as soon as he looks at them, "…And she said she's not his girlfriend." He muttered to himself and Aileen immediately notices her pose, it looks like she was going to give Galahad a kiss.

"N-No, you have wrong idea!" Aileen straightened up with a scream, "I will never ever trifle with Dark One!" She unexpectedly stormed out with a red face, "It's immoral to engage in sexual activity before marriage!"

"…You sure pick them out, Gala." John Constantine sweatdropped at her retreating back.

"What bring you here, shitty man?" Galahad asked.

"What?" John raised his eyebrow at him with hands on his hip, "Can't I check up on my own son?" His son grumbles under his breath, something about chaotic life and damning.

* * *

Robin stand over Galahad with crossed arms, "…We have tried and tried to find you a job but it somehow went up in fire…Literally in some cases." Robin let out a deep sigh, "Is your luck seriously this bad?"

"I believe so." Galahad deadpanned.

"…It took us a while until Beast Boy come up with an idea that can benefit both parties in long run." Robin said, "Galahad…How do you feel about become a housekeeper for Titans Tower?"

"…No, I told you before." Galahad muttered, "I want a job that keeps me away from crazy shits that you super-people get yourself in…"

"We'll paid you fifty bucks a hour and it's twelve hours a day from six AM to six PM, everyday." Robin spoke, "We will provide you a free boarding. You will also get extra payment for overtime if something happen to our base, like for example some baddies break into the place and wreck everything up…Plus, you won't lose the job if something bad happened to the Tower."

"…" The gloomy teenager stared at him for a while, "…Deal."

"Cyborg will drop by later to give you a key and some important info." Robin walked out with a nod, "You can start as soon as you make a full recovery."

'I'm doing it for money.' Galahad looked back up at the ceiling, 'I'll quit as soon as I save enough money for my normal life…I hope I don't regret it later…'

* * *

A bright colored light flash outward within the alleyway before a beautiful purple-haired woman stroll out of and she take a quick gaze at her surrounding with a frown. "Damn this bastard." She scowled, "How dare he block my locating spell." She walk down the sidewalk with stomps, "I'm going to find my son, no matter what. Just you wait, Galahad Le Fay, mommy is going to find you."

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of IJMP! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just learn a bit about Galahad and we just found out that he is the son of Morgan Le Fay and John Constantine because they have a drunk one-night stand…Wait, are we sure he's just a dull guy? It turn out he really have some kind of bad luck when it come to jobs. We also finally know the woman's name and it look like she have some odd quirks, beside the fact that she hate Galahad because she claim him to be Dark One.**

 **Will Galahad regret it when he start working for Teen Titans as their housekeeper? Will Aileen leave him alone? When will Black Hand stop stalking the gloomy teenager around like a crazed fanboy? Will Morgan Le Fay find her son or will John Constantine stop her? Will Galahad ever get a normal life that he always want?! Let's find out next time!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flame will be send to the trash so Stan the janitor can get rid of it.**


	3. New Job

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **I decide to update every completed chapters that I done so far. (Still working on other chapters so don't worry about it for now.)**

 **(Skip it if you know the reason of delay)**

 **Remember that I said there was some problem with laptop all of sudden because of a hard drive? Well, I have to switch to new hard drive and everything have been wiped out (Good thing I took hitatus before that happened), it kinda set me back for a while until I finally get back in the flow…Only to delay again for another month…Long story short, I man up and confess to a girl who I like for years, only to be rejected because of no 'communication'…That was two months ago but I'm finally over it…But enough of these details, we get new chapters!**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Night: It's Marvel vision of Morgan, I don't know about DC's vision until now. Whoops, it's kinda hard to keep track of all characters in DC and Marvel.**

 **Coldblue: 1) I don't know. 4) Knowing his luck, it's very good chance that happen.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of DM: IJDP.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Job**

* * *

"Here, that is your room." Cyborg gestured at a empty bedroom as Galahad glanced around dully, "Do you want some help with de…"

"Nope." Galahad replied flatly before Cyborg can finish his sentence as he walk into his room with a luggage, "I do not want a bunch of super-people mess around in my room like last time."

"Last time?" Cyborg blinked rapidly.

"Yes, last time…" The gloomy teenager turned his head to face him, "You see…"

* * *

" _Hey, son, mind if my pals can hide in your room for a jiff?" John peeked into Galahad's room and a young boy look up to him with blank expression._

 _"Fuck no." Galahad muttered, "I don't want your 'friends' to hide in here, shitty man."_

" _Thank, son!" John pushed Swamp Thing and Sandman into his room, "Hold on!" He quickly raced out and the boy stare at two supernatural beings blankly as they stare down at him with slow blinks before several supernatural monsters break into his room, destroying some of his stuff._

" _I fucking hate this shitty man." Galahad grumbled annoyingly._

* * *

"…Oookay…" Cyborg muttered in disbelief, slowly back out of his room. "Um, I'll leave you alone for now…Robin want you to know that you can start either now or tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Galahad slammed the door on the cyborg before he open his luggage with a sigh, "I bet I'm gonna regret taking this damn job…At least I'm getting paid pretty well for this shit."

* * *

The first week turn out to be pretty decent, beside a couple titans bothering him. The first two days, he clean Beast Boy's room up and somehow, the green teenager make a huge mess as soon as he get in until Galahad decide to make a new rule.

"I ain't gonna clean this shit up anymore." Galahad jabbed his thumb at Beast Boy's room, staring at Teen Titan dully. "Clean your damn room from now on." He picked his mop and bucket up as he walked away from them, "I'm gonna wash the floor."

After that, most of his week was just simple housework from mopping the floor to washing dishes. Only two problems he had are the trash day…

"Who the fuck come here and pick up the trashes?" Galahad deadpanned at the team and they just shrug their shoulders as the gloomy teenager smacked his forehead annoyingly.

And most of the members kept trying to getting know him more when he wants to be left alone. At least, this Raven chick keeps things to herself and don't speak very much until she let him know if there was any housework to do.

"Good morning, new boy friend!" Starfire float closer to him with a wide smile as soon as Galahad enters the living room with broom, "Would you like to go to the shopping of mall with us? We are going to get some pizza."

"Sunshine, what did I just said?" Galahad turned to her with deadpan stare, "I do not want anything to do with you all until it's relating to my job."

"Oh, okay." Starfire tilted her head with an innocent blink, "But my name is Starfire, not Sunshine."

"That's his nickname for you." Raven sighed at her, not looking up from her book.

"Oh!" The orange alien clasped her hands together with a happy gasp, "That mean he see us as a good friend now since he have give me a nickname!"

"Hell no." Galahad muttered as he walked past her toward the kitchen area and he start sweeping around until he notice something outside before he point at something. "…Do you know this guy is there again?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned his head away from the game to the direction that the gloomy teenager was pointing at before he cry out, "DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!" What they saw was Black Hand as he presses his entire body against the window, slowly sliding down and his opening mouth breath heavily on the glass with tongue licking around on glass, leaving a trail of saliva.

"My dark lord, I finally found you!" Black Hand moaned, "Let's bring the end to all life…" A dark bolt strikes him in stomach, launching the screaming villain across the water into the city.

"…Look like we need to work on security system." Robin spoke up after few minutes of silence.

"You can say that again." Cyborg muttered with a light headshake.

"I think you should come with us today." Starfire said to Galahad worriedly, "What if he comes back for you?"

"Nah." Galahad waved it off boringly, "I don't think he'll show up again for a while…If he does, I'll just ignore him until you all come back." He wet a towel before he walk up to the window, opening it to wash the dirty spot.

"You sure?" The alien asked but the gloomy teenage just ignore her before she sigh out as her team left the building. "Oh, I wish he'll come with us for once to deepen our friendship."

"Pfft, when the hell freeze." Beast Boy snorted, "He's so anti-social that he make Raven look like she have more personality or Robin look like less broody…" That earns him double smacks to the back of his head from Robin and Raven.

"Galahad made it pretty clear that he don't want to be our friend." Robin said to Starfire, "Considering what he has gone though, we have to respect that and leave him to his job."

"…Okay." Starfire sighed dejectedly, "But I wish to be his friend because he looks like he needs some friends."

"I think only friends he wants is normal people." Raven muttered under her breath with a deadpan tone as the teen titans leave the building.

* * *

Three hours went by since the team leave, Galahad wipes another window with a towel and he picks a sponge up to wash the last window. He hears three sets of footsteps behind him and he glance over his shoulders to see Terror Three, which happen to be Jinx, Gimzo and Mammoth. They stare at each other for a while until he speak up, "Let me guess, you're taking over this building?" They nod once, "And you're thinking about taking me hostage, aren't you?" Another nod with a evil smirk, "…The ropes are in the closet down this hall to your left." The gloomy teenager walked toward a chair calmly, taking his seat right away and the villains stare at him weirdly.

"…You're not gonna put up a fight or bawling your eyes out, begging for your life?" Jinx raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nah." Galahad replied flatly, "It's not my first time and it won't be my last."

"Just give me five minutes with him and he'll piss his pant and bawl like a pissshit!" Gimzo rubbed his hands together with an evil laughter as Mammoth tied the teenager up.

* * *

"COME ON, WET YOUR PANT, MOTHERFUCKER!" The midget screamed madly as the whirring drill come closer to Galahad's right eye and the teenager barely bat a eyelash at the drill one centimeter away from his eyeball. "I'M GONNA SCOOP IT OUT, BITCH!"

"Go ahead." Galahad shrugged his shoulder lightly and the genius midget takes the drill away from him with furious scream.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, MAN!" Gimzo threw his hands up as his partners tarnished the building.

"Not really." The gloomy teenager was about to say something but a phone ring and the villains look around confusingly until they realize it was with their hostage and one of them fish it out immediately.

"Hello, ransom!" Jinx smirked coyly, "Let's see who's calling…" Her smirk disappeared after she looks at the name, "Shitty man?"

"Ugh, declare it." Galahad groaned annoyingly but they accept the call.

"Hey, son!" John's voice spoke cheerily, "I'm surprised you accept my call this time. I just want to check up on you and…"

"Listen, that is his kidnappers speaking." Gimzo cut him off with best sinister voice he can come up with, "We have your son. If you want him back unharmed, we want…"

"Ah, is it bad time?" John said nonchalantly as if he have been used to it, "I'll call back if…"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The Terror Three screamed into the phone ridiculously with popped veins, "WE HAVE YOUR SON AND YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING TO CALL BACK?! WHAT IF WE KILL HIM?"

"Whoa, whoa, mates, calm down." The voice shushed him, "Look, I don't have any money and know my lad's luck, he'll be okay in one piece, mostly. Gala, if you can hear me, I need some favors…"

"YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON EVER AND I HOPE YOU'LL DIE IN PAINFUL WAY!" Jinx suddenly hangs up on him, "Bastard."

"Try someone else." Mammoth scroll through the contacts with them and only Galahad notice something, a severed arm was moving on its fingers.

'Eh, seen one, seen them all.' Galahad stared blankly as the robotic arm creep across the floor.

"What about his momma?" Gimzo asked.

"Nah, not seeing it in there." Jinx shook her head.

"You think this guy will pay the ransom?" The giant pointed at an unknown number.

"Dunno, let's find out." The midget hit it.

"Wassup?!" A crazed voice answered, "Who's that?"

"Listen, we have Galahad and…" Mammoth said, only to get cut off by the voice.

"Oh, Galahad!" The voice laughed, "Yeah, I know this guy, he's a main character from I'm Just A Dull Person, a crossover story between…"

"Hang up, he crazy!" Gimzo quickly hang up, "Who the fuck was that?!"

"Don't know." Galahad answered flatly, "It was a random call from someone I don't know so I don't answer it like a normal person."

"And you don't bother to delete it?" Jinx rubbed her forehead and the gloomy teenager just shrug uncaringly. "J-Just…Just give his phone back." She threw her hands up as the giant tuck it back inside Galahad's pocket, "I don't know you guys but I'm gonna check Raven's room again…"

"TEEN TITANS GO!"

"Wha…" The Terror Three turned around right before the members of titan attack them and the battle start as Galahad just sit there with bored expression.

'At least I'm getting paid for this shit.' Galahad sighed at the ongoing battle as a bottle flew by his head, shattering on the wall behind him.

* * *

"Whew, I'm so beated." Beast Boy slumped over the sofa after they finished clean up the building.

"Geez, thank for your help, bum." Galahad muttered under his breath, this green guy barely do anything to help cleaning.

"Hey, I fought the bad guys off while you just sit there!" The shapeshifter jabbed his index finger at him.

"So?" The gloomy teenager deadpanned.

"He's a civilian and it's not his duty to do whatever we do." Raven glanced at Beast Boy and he grumble under his breath, something about meanies.

"I'm done." Galahad put the cleaning supplies away, "I'm going to my room." He walked toward the corridor before he stop to turn his head to Robin, "Oh, and I won't be around tomorrow for a while because I have school."

"Okay." Robin said as the gloomy teenager left before everyone look up as soon as they realize something, "…Wait, what?"

* * *

The next day, Galahad was walking on sidewalks for a while until he abruptly stop with a deep sigh before he look back. "Get the fuck away from me."

"I plead my loyalty to you, my dark lord!" Black Hand crawled on his knees as he bow him repeatingly and the bystanders wasn't sure what to do but give them a weird look. "I will do anything for you, my lord!"

"Get…The…Fuck…Away…From…Me." Galahad said slowly before he resume his walking and the insane villain kept follow him.

"I finally find you, Dark One!" A familiar voice shouted and the gloomy teenager pinched the bridge of his nose annoyingly.

"Bloody hell." He grumbled, keep walking away from them.

"H-Hey, come back here!" Aileen pick her pace up with a scowl, "I have been looking for you for a week! Where were you?!"

"Flee, my dark lord, flee!" Black Hand attempted to tackle her, "FLEE!" He receive an hard stomp to face from the woman, knocking him out in process and they walk away from the unconscious villain.

"Answer me!" The woman yelled at Galahad's back, "Where were you?!"

"I got a new job and free lodging at this place." Galahad said uncaringly.

"Does this job involve something sinister?" Aileen scowled.

"Nope, I just clean shit." He answered.

"…Wait, what?" She blinked before her eyes narrowed, "Oh, I see…You're planning to consume the multiverse again, aren't you?! I know it!"

"Lady, you need to stop smoking whatever it is." Galahad deadpanned, "I would tell you that you get a wrong guy but you are making me feeling like a broken record. I'm just a normal guy who wants a normal life."

"That mask isn't going to fool anyone!" Aileen scoffed, "I know that is a ruse to make me drop my guard!" The gloomy teenager didn't say anything to her as she kept yelling crazy things to him until they reach the gate of a private school. "And I will bring you to our creator for the jud…Wait, where are we?" She looked at the building confusingly.

"My school." He replied flatly, "And you're not allowed to come inside."

"You can't order me to…" Aileen scowled.

"Miss, do you have an school ID?" A guard asked her at the gate.

"…Don't think you can escape from me!" She pointed at the retreating teenager angrily, "I'm gonna wait right here and I'm not moving a muscle!"

"Lady, you can't wait here." The guard said.

"…I'm going to wait over there on this bench!" Aileen walked across the street to a bench before she sits down with crossed arms, glaring at the gateway.

"Deities, why me?" Galahad muttered lowly as his fellow students stare at him after they witness the scene.

* * *

After the school ended, the gloomy teenager walk out and before he know it, Aileen was immediately at his side with a scowl. "What did you do in there?!" Aileen questioned him.

"Studying and learning." Galahad deadpanned.

"…You're learning about what?" She asked with a blink.

"Subjects like math and English." He replied as if he was talking to a moron.

"W-Why?!" Aileen stuttered in disbelief, "Why are you learning these?! You're Dark One, the most evil being in the…"

"Because I want to go to college then have a normal life, far away from gifted people like you." Galahad said, "And again, I'm not the Dark One."

"Yes, you are!" Aileen hissed, "You and Dark One have same aura! It's unique enough that only one can exist in multiverse!" She was about to say something but they hear a voice.

"Oh, friend Galahad, over here!" They look over to see Starfire waving her arm cheerfully as she sit at table with Teen Titans in front of a pizza parlor, "Join us for the wonderful pie of cheese and bread!"

"No thank, I have work to do." Galahad denied but he end up dragged to join them by Aileen's force, "Ugh…"

"Oh, Aileen, I haven't seen you since…" Beast Boy grinned with wiggling eyebrows.

"Why are you all friendly with him?!" Aileen pointed at Galahad, "Are you all under his control and work to his bind?!"

"Um, no, he works for us as our cleaner." Cyborg scratched his head, "He just lives with us."

"Temporary until I have enough money for a normal life." Galahad muttered.

"…What?!" The woman smashed her hands on table as the titans nearly jump at her outburst, "You all let him live with you?! Do you have any idea how dangerous he is?!"

"Yes, he's dangerous like a harmless ant." Raven said under her breath.

"Aileen, I can assure you that he isn't dangerous as you believe him to be." Robin tried to calm her down.

Aileen frown with twitching eyebrow until she get a rushed idea, "…T-Then I'm moving in! Someone have to keep a eye on Dark One!"

"What?!" The boy wonder gaped at her with everyone, "N-No, sorry, you can't move in because you don't have any powers and…"

"Release my dark lord at once!" Black Hand suddenly come out of nowhere and before they know it, a light bolt blast him up into the sky before everyone slowly turn to Aileen with her fist out as she kept aiming her glare at them.

"I am moving in to make sure Dark One doesn't have a nefarious motive!" She gritted her teeth.

"…Hold up for a moment…" Robin turned to his team in a quiet discussion and it don't take them long to settle down on their decision. "Alright, you can move in but there are few conditions for you to agree…One, if Galahad is telling truth about his experience, you have to protect him from any villains while we are gone. Two, you might join our team and assist us whenever we need help. And Three…Tone the 'Dark One' stuff down, please. You're acting like a crazy stalker."

"I accept to all of it." Aileen nodded before she walk away, "I will get my things and move in."

"Aw, fuck." Galahad drawled as his head slump over table, "Why does my life suck?"

* * *

Aileen carry a luggage with her but there was one thing that she fail to mention…She's really horrible with direction. "…Which way is Titan tower again?" Aileen looked around puzzlingly in an alleyway of Gotham.

Yup, the champion of the multiverse is so horrible with directions.

* * *

Black Hand climb out from a small crater with a cough and he scowl deeply, these damn pesky heroes kept blocking him from getting closer to his dark lord. How can he make his dark lord remember if they keep getting in his way…"Maybe I should find the others and make them remember…" Black Hand grinned wickedly before he run off with a mad laughter, "Starting with the first one who made me remember!" His dark lord will praise him for his eternal loyalty! "JUST YOU WAIT, MY DARK LORD!"

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of IJDP! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Galahad just started his new job and he end up as a hostage of Terror Three, it's really good thing that he still keep his job. So far, we have seen a bit of Aileen and we find out that she's really bad with directions that she end up in Gotham…Wait, what, how?!**

 **Free cookie to anyone who can guess whose voice it was when they call the unknown number!**

 **I guess we don't have any questions to ask but there is only one question…What will happen next? Let's find out in next issue…Eh, I mean chapter!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to…Um…I'll let the janitor get rid of them.**


	4. I Hate My Job Already

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change. If some of you remember, I mention that I decide to make a youtube channel and it take me a little while until I figure out what I want to make for this channel after I found few good software with reasonable price (Pay per month). I won't say any more on these because I want to keep few things separate for now. Because of that, the update will be slow, depending on the project if I start one. So please check the profile once in a while…Plus, I just brought few new video games (Persona 5, Zelda: Breath of Wild and etc, also will get Crash Bandicoot N. Trilogy) and PS VR.**

 **And enough with 'Update' spam, it really kill my mood to write for some reason. Someone have spam me a block of 'Update now' almost every day and really delaying the update. Again, I will STOP writing to DELETE the update review and to remind some people, I told you few months ago that the computer's hard drive crashed and everything was wipe out so I have to write chapters from scratch again, which took me a while to get back into it.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Overlord: There is one character in my mind that I might bring into that but we'll see how it'll turn out. But other than that, nah.**

 **Coldblue: 3) They may know about it and Galahad will always tell them off. 4) With Galahad's luck, yes, that would happen often.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of DM: IJDP.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Hate My Job Already**

* * *

Galahad brings a large laundry basket into the laundry room and he dumps everything inside the washing machine, turning it on. It have been about two weeks after Aileen declare that she'll move into their place but she never show up for weeks and Galahad feel glad because that woman was off her rocker and to make it better, this crazy stalker haven't been around for days. 'Look like it's gonna be a good day…' Galahad opens a magazine up to read some articles.

"Friend Galahad!" The gloomy teenager closed his magazine with an annoying sigh as Starfire float into the laundry room with beaming smile, "Would you like to go to shopping of mall with me?"

"Go ask someone else, Sunshine." Galahad drawled, "I'm working here." He opened his magazine with a snap.

"But they are busy." Starfire floated closer to him, "They have no interest in shopping of mall and I wish to build a friendship between you and I."

"I have no interest in making friends with mask and cape." The gloomy teenager grunted annoying.

"But I'm not wearing mask or cape." The alien look over herself confusingly, "Am I?"

"No, that's not what I mean…" Galahad deadpanned before he turn back to his magazine, "Oh, forget it. The answer is still no."

"Oh, okay…" Starfire looked down dejectedly as if someone has kick her favorite pet and she slowly float toward the doorway. Galahad make a mistake by taking a glance at her from the corner of his eyes and he can see that she look like she was going to cry with glimmering tears in her eyes before he exhale out a loud deep sigh.

"Fine!" The grumbling teenager threw his hands up, "I'll go with you!" He may be a cold bastard but he has few weaknesses.

"OH, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY OF FUN!" Starfire glomped him, twirling them around cheerily.

"Let me go, don't make me regret it." Galahad pried her off with a grumble and the alien kept smiling at him.

* * *

"Why do you want to come to the mall?" The gloomy teenager strolls inside the mall with Starfire at his side.

"I was told that it's a culture to attend shopping of mall everyday." Starfire answered with a smile, "I wish to apply so I can be accepted by Earthling females."

"…Where did you get this info from?" Galahad asked flatly.

"Television and Beast Boy." The alien tilted her head with index finger on her chin, "He said something about hunting but I do not have seen any hunting ground."

"Oh, god…" He rubbed his face annoying, "Sunshine, you shouldn't have listen to him or this television."

"Why not?" Starfire asked.

"Because…" Galahad held his hands up, "Just don't, trust me. It'll help you in long run." The confusing alien give him a nod, "Anyway, is there anything you need to buy here or not? Clothes? Foods? What?"

"You can buy clothes here?" The alien's eyes widened with shine, "Really?"

"Yes, don't you know that?" The gloomy teenager massaged his temples, how the hell did this girl make it through day by day with no education?!

"Ooh, I have been thinking about buy season dresses like one on television!" Starfire clapped her hands with a squeal before she suddenly drags the groaning teenager across the mall.

* * *

"I shouldn't have changed my mind…" Galahad's eyebrow twitched as he sit on a chair in a clothing store with few bags at his sides and some people just walk by, glancing at him because of his companion.

"Friend Galahad, what do you think of that?" Starfire opened the curtain to reveal her attire, she wear a tight navy jean and a hot pink off-the-shoulders blouse.

"You look nice." Galahad said dully without looking at her.

"You don't even look." Starfire stepped into his view with a pout.

"I know." Galahad replied uninteresting, "You always look nice with any clothes so I don't bother to look up."

"Really?" The alien glanced at the mirror to check her appearance out, the gloomy teenager shrug his shoulders in the corner of her eyes. "Do you think friends will like it?"

"Don't ask me." He scoffed, "Can we please go?"

"Of course, we can go to other store." Starfire smiled, "I want to visit this place for night clothes and unique covering."

"…What?" Galahad looked up to her puzzlingly and the alien point at a store across from the current store, it was Victoria's Secret store. "…Sunshine, do you know what this place is?" He muttered without batting a eyelash and it look like she don't have any idea then he whisper into her ear, causing her face to lit up with dark orange blush.

"O-O-Oh, I don't know it was this kind of place!" Starfire slapped her hands onto her cheeks embarrassingly, "I'm sorry!"

"Now you know." The gloomy teenager grunted as he picks the bags up, "Go change and buy them if you want them." The blushing alien flew behind the curtain to change back and the teenager wait for her before they leave the stores with few purchases.

* * *

They sit at the food court to eat lunch and Starfire chew on her burger as she look at him while he eat some fries boringly. "Can I ask you some questions to improve our friendship?" Starfire asked him.

"No." Galahad muttered.

"Do you know how to use sorcery like your parent?" The alien asked him.

"Ugh, you're not gonna listen to me?" The gloomy teenager groaned annoying as she stared at him, "Just one or two spells but I never bother."

"Why?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Because it's not normal." Galahad replied, "I want to stay the hell away from these shits. I just want to have a normal life, unlike my mom and shitty man."

"You kept talking about normal life." Starfire said, "Is it your dream?"

"In a way, yes." The gloomy teenager eats a piece of nuggets, "All I want is just a stable life and nothing else."

"I see…" She hummed, "What do you want to be?"

"Dunno, I don't know." Galahad shrugged, "I haven't decided on my major yet. Maybe I'll figure it out when I get to college…" He deadpanned, "As long as no one screws me over again."

"Ah." Starfire took another bite from her hamburger, "Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"No." Galahad denied.

"Okay, I'll tell you a bit about myself." Starfire smiled and the teenager buries his face behind his hands with a grumble, something about not listening and damning. He has no choice but to listen to her for a while as they finish their lunch.

* * *

"We have returned from the glorious day of shopping!" Starfire announced loudly as soon as she enter the living room with grumbling teenager in tow.

"T-That's a lot of bags there." Robin looked at the bags in Galahad's arms before he realize something, "Wait, Galahad, did you went to mall with her?"

"I regret every minute of it." Galahad spoke flatly.

"Friend Galahad and I have strengthened the bond of friendship!" The alien said cheerily.

"No, we didn't." The gloomy teenager deadpanned.

"Did you buy it all?" Cyborg asked them as he glance at the bags, "…Wait, how much are they? Wait, Starfire, I thought you don't have this much money!" The titans looked at Galahad.

"Don't look at me, I didn't pay a dime beside lunch." He said, "I'm not gonna throw my hard-working money away for a bunch of people like you."

"Oh, that, I put it on something…" Starfire tapped her chin in deep thought, "It's called Debt card? Yup, the debt card!" The titans stared at them for a while.

"…I-I-I-I think I have to call a bank…" Cyborg said shakily.

"Friend Galahad, can you help me bring them to my room?" The cheerful alien floated into the corridor and the grumbling teenager follows her with the bags, leaving the stunned titans behind.

* * *

It have been a good few days for Galahad right now because no one have been bothering him and he clean everything up without any problems for hours. The gloomy teenager stands up from his desk as he finished his science project, stretching his back out with few pops and he merely take a glance inside his mini-fridge under the desk. "Ah, gotta restock." He muttered absentmindedly before he left his room to walk to the kitchen, everyone don't mind if someone take foods and drinks out as long as it's not labeled with their names.

"Hello." Galahad looked up to see an orange-skinned armored teenager girl with black hair as she gives him a smile, "Do you know where my sister is?"

"Do I look like a damn caretaker to you?" The gloomy teenager walked to the refrigerator to get something, "I don't know where they are all the time and I don't care as long as they don't involve me in their damning lifestyle." He turned his head around to face her, "And who the fuck are you anyway?"

"I'm…" The teenager said before they hear Starfire as she walk into the living room with Teen Titans.

"I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude-all six thousand verses." Starfire said to the team with a beaming smile before she recite many verses until the teenager speak up, catching their attention.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." The teenager said with cocky tone, "When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire."

"Sister Blackfire!" Starfire glomped her sister in a hug before they introduce each other to Teen Titans and Galahad decide to ignore them in favor of raiding the refrigerator. "And that is Galahad, he clean and do housework for us." The cheerful alien suddenly invades his personal space as she push him up to the group. "Galahad, that is my sister, Blackfire."

"We just met." Blackfire smirked, "He quite has a colorful mouth."

"Colorful?" Starfire glanced at his mouth with confusing blinks.

"You here for a visiting?" Galahad asked her dully.

"Yes…" She was about to say something but the gloomy teenager cut her off.

"Good, keep it short and don't drag me into anything crazy." He walked away from them with few water bottles in his arms, mumbling under his breath and they only catch 'lousy no-good blue alien' and 'crazy shit'.

"What was that about blue alien?" Beast Boy blinked curiously.

"Sorry about him, he's just like that." Robin turned to Blackfire with a clearing throat.

"It's alright." Blackfire waved it off with a smirk, "I met some people like him before."

* * *

Few hours later, the gloomy teenager hears a knock on his door and he answers it. "Yes?" Galahad stares at Blackfire dully.

"Wanna go out and…" Blackfire grinned.

"No." Galahad suddenly slammed the door on her, nearly hit her nose and the blinking alien stare at the door for a while. She knocks it again and the gloomy teenager opened it.

"But I don't finish my…"

"No, my answer is always no." Galahad once again slammed the door on her and he went back to his desk, resume reading his book. After a while, he hears the knocking and Galahad closed the book annoyingly before he swing the door open. "I SAID FUCKING NO!" He growled before he blinks at shocked redhead alien, "Oh, thought it was your sister. What do you want?"

"O-Oh, um, my sister was here?" Starfire fidgeted around with her fingers, "Why? What were you two doing?"

"In order…" The gloomy teenager rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes, she was here. She wants me to go out for something and I said no. I don't want to do anything with her because I know it will get me in some crazy shit like always!"

"So you don't make any plan with her?" The alien clasped her hands together, "Like going to party or something like that?"

"Yes, that's the whole point of saying no." Galahad rubbed the bridge of his nose with a grumble, "Please stop making me repeat it over and over!" He throw his hand at his desk, "Just please let me finish my damn science project! It's due tomorrow!"

"Project?" Starfire peeked over his shoulder to see incomplete solar system, "Are you making a system of your planets?"

"Yes, just your basic solar system." The gloomy teenager messed his hair up before the alien wander into his room to take a closer look at his project, "…Yes, you can come inside." He muttered sarcastically to himself with twitching eyebrow.

"They look so real!" Starfire said impressively as her green eyes examine the detail of each planets and she touch the green part of Earth, it feel like grass. "I don't know you're so artful!"

"One of my old jobs were restoring painting and other things." Galahad muttered, "…Before Hulk fall right in middle of museum and destroy everything then the bloody Iron Man come in with his bloody Hulk-buster armor…Cost me a decent job."

"Since you have no plan, do you want to spend a glorious day with me?" The alien turned to face him with a beaming smile, "We can play Beast-Boy's game thingy and do some…"

"No, I'm busy with my project." The gloomy teenager rubbed his face with his hands, "Why do you aliens have hard time to listen to me?!"

"But…" Starfire looked at him with glimmering eyes before she dip her head with a resigned sigh, "Okay…I-I'll leave you be…" She float toward the door slowly.

"…Aw, dammit!" Galahad threw his hands, "Tomorrow! We'll do whatever you want tomorrow!"

"…R-Really, tomorrow?" She looked over her shoulder hopefully.

"Yes, tomorrow…" The gloomy teenager huffed before the alien quickly hug him excitingly.

"OH, I CAN'T WAIT FOR A GLORIOUS TOMORROW TO STRENGTHEN OUR FRIENDSHIP!" Starfire grinned.

"I am so gonna regret it." Galahad deadpanned, "Now please get out." He pushed her out of his room.

"Okay, see you to…" Starfire said before the gloomy teenager slam door on her and he walk back to his project, grumbling something under his breath.

* * *

Galahad left his room with a stretch and he walk toward the kitchen. He's glad that he finished his project and no one has bothered him for hours, everyone has gone out for some party. "At least they don't bring the party with them here or I'm gonna…" He muttered, slowly trail off as he see two large red robotic aliens with some squids in middle of the headquarter with weapons and they stare at him. "…Really?" He stormed off into the hallway, "It has barely been two weeks!" He returns to them as he throws ropes at them before he takes his seat in a chair and they just stare at him confusingly. "What?"

"Why do you give us that?" One of the aliens lifts a rope.

"So you can tie me up." Galahad deadpanned, "That's the whole point of having a hostage…Until you prefer holding me at knife-point."

"Hostage?" The other alien blinked, "Why would we take you hostage?"

"Because you just broke in and you have bunch of weapons out armed and ready." He pointed at their spear weaponry before his finger shift to squid creature, "And there's this thing!"

"…Ah…" The first alien coughed, "Our apologies, we are tracking a Tamaranean thief from Centauri Moon because this alien has stolen a valuable necklace. We believe that the alien have take shelter on your planet and there are some leads that she was here."

"So, you're some bounty hunters?" Galahad glanced up and down their appearances.

"We're Centauri police." The first alien replied, "Have you seen any Tamaranean around here?"

"Yeah, two." The gloomy teenager said flatly, "I think you're looking for Blackfire chick, she has black hair so that might be your thief." He figured that they were after her because it can't be coincidence that they show up on the same day she come to visit her sister and he did see her giving a necklace to Starfire. "If you want her, she went out to a party with others…"

"Search for the parties!" The second alien barked out at the squids before he look to his partner, "Let's move!" With that, they jump through the windows, breaking them in process and Galahad stare at broken glasses for a while.

"…Fuck aliens." Galahad went off to get a broom and cleaning pan with a grumble, why in the world did they jump through the windows for?!

* * *

"Galahad, you won't believe it." Beast Boy entered the building with Teen Titans few hours later, "Blackfire was arrested…WHOA!" He dropped his jaw at empty windows as the gloomy teenager dump broken glasses into a cardboard box, "What happened here?!"

"The police." Galahad sealed the box with a dull tone, "They were here looking for Blackfire."

"Oh, so you know…?" Robin blinked.

"Yup, they told me one or two things and I did the math." The gloomy teenager replied, "I'm not this stupid." He picked a box up, "Now I'm gonna throw it out and turn in."

"At nine?" Beast Boy looked at the clock, "Dude, that's hella early!"

"It's school night." Galahad rolled his eyes as he leave, "Night."

"I thought we turn the security on?" Cyborg scratched the crown of his head with his index finger, maybe there's a faulty wiring somewhere and he need to take a look at them.

* * *

The next day, Galahad folds some clothes on the table in the laundry room with a quiet grumble. He just come back after a short outing with Starfire and he regret it so much because they were suppose to have a pizza but she end up dragging him to the damn mall again for a shopping trip. She was so exciting because he was the only one who agrees to accompany her while the titans refuse and his protest fall upon deaf ears like always.

"I never peg you down for a softhearted person." He turned to the voice, revealing to be Raven.

"Excuse me?" Galahad arched his eyebrow at her dully.

"You claim that you don't want to do anything to do with us, except for housework, because it's abnormal and yet, you were willing to spend some time with Starfire after she asked you few times…" Raven replied, "Begrudging, I might add." She crossed her arms with narrowing eyes, "Either you're a softhearted or you have some ulterior motive."

"If you're implying what I think you mean, I don't date mask and cape." The gloomy teenager turned back to the folding, "The reason why I decide to 'hang out' with her is because every time I said no, she get all sad and make me feel like I kick some puppy around because I kept looking at her and cave in." He paused, "Plus, she reminds me of my young sister."

"You have a sister?" The goth heroine stared at him oddly.

"Yup, a half-sister." Galahad replied, "Again, I do have a bunch of half-siblings and there might be some that I haven't know about." He scoffed lightly, "I bet that right now, shitty man is screwing around with some supernatural chicks and pop some kids out. Lousy no-good deadbeat…" He mumbled darkly under his breath.

"You mean your father, John Constantine?" Raven remembered a small tidbit.

"Yes…" He sighed heavily, "I fucking hate this bastard so much. Anyway…My young sister is almost same like Starfire, she'll follow you around and beg to hang out with her. If you said no, well…She'll cry and cry, making you feel bad for yourself then you just give up and go along with it."

"Is that so?" The goth titan hummed, "…Say, where is she? With your half-siblings?"

"Kinda, she's with her brother somewhere in a swamp." Galahad shrugged his shoulders before he notice Raven's raised eyebrow, "Shitty man knocked a female Swamp Thing and she give birth to the Swamp Thing and Tefe, my sister."

"…Your father what?" Raven recoiled.

"Yup, he knocked Swamp Thing chick up and to my knowledge, she's the last one that shitty man knocked up." Galahad snorted, "At least it was not this succubus again…"

"A what now?" The goth titan blinked.

"Succubus." The gloomy teenager deadpanned, "Each kids that come out from her get crazy and crazy than the last one."

"…How many siblings do you have?" Raven asked slowly.

"Let's see…" Galahad think, "To my knowledge, I have two sisters and one brother from my mom. Ten sisters and five brothers from shitty man but I think there's more out there that I don't know about."

"…You're kidding me?" The goth titan muttered.

"I wish." The gloomy teenager sighed, "And to make it worse, they're either heroes, villains or anti-heroes and they kept trying to pull me into their damn chaotic lifestyle."

"No offense taken." Raven deadpanned before Galahad hand her clean clothes back and she look down at them. "…Did you fold my underwears and bras?"

"Yes." Galahad replied, "They're just clothes and I'm not this kind of guy who freak out over a article. I have twelve half-sisters, remember?"

"Thank…" The goth titan slowly exit the room with a shaking head, muttering something about fucked-up family under her breath. The gloomy teenager just turns back to the laundry and sorts them out.

* * *

Black Hand stroll into a empty damaged house with a wide grin, he finally find the first one after a long search and this person was the one who make him remember everything before the 'reset'. "Hello!" He grinned madly at the cowering person in the shadow of a corner and the person look up.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" The person stuttered with darting eyes.

"I come to recruit everyone back for our dark lord." Black Hand stepped closer to the person in front of him as his grin slowly twisted into an insane grin, "The Seven Sinners. Dark lord will be so proud of us if we bring everyone back together under his leadership."

"Y-Y-You remember?!" The person's eyes widened with a hopeful tone, "E-Everything?"

"Yes, all of it." The grinning villain nodded, "The multiverse, Infinity Crisis, our dark lord and his promises to us."

"T-Then you know this universe is not really our but a merge between several universe to replace our lost universe?" The person slowly climb up on his feet, "Our memories have been rewritten to accept the false reality and we all were lead to believe…"

"Yes, I know." Black Hand cut the person off, "Do you want to come back and finish what we planned for…The end of everything."

"B-But without our dark lord, it's no use…" The person whispered.

"What if I told you I found our dark lord?" The insane villain purred, "And he is currently in Jump Town?"

"Y-You found him?" The person gasped, "Really?! Does he remember?"

"Yes but he don't remember." Black Hand frowned, "I tried to make him remember but these pesky heroes kept me at bay…If we gather everyone together, maybe he will remember."

"But what if he doesn't remember?" The person asked.

"Then we make him remember." The insane villain grinned madly as he held his hands up, "Do you want to help me with Seven Sinners?"

"…Yes." The person slowly step out into the light as its golden mask morphed into a grinning face, "I, the Psycho-Pirate, will help you."

* * *

Several weeks just went by and there were few events from taking on some thunder bros to some power haywire from a titan but Galahad don't want to know any details to avoid the abnormal flags. He tried to distance himself from the titans but some were too stubborn and keep trying to befriend him. Right now, it was late at night and Galahad was studying for a big test…But the commotions kept distracting him from his study. "Ah, blast it…" Galahad left his room, walking toward the source of the commotions and it was coming from the kitchen. "Keep it down there, I'm trying to st…" He paused at a sight.

A royal puppet stand on a table with few titan puppets on the table, something that the titans just receive from a fan mail and the royal puppet move his head to face him with dead eyes. "Oh, there was someone else here?" The royal puppet spoke.

"Galahad, run!" Robin puppet suddenly shouted, "The Puppet King just stole our souls and seal it inside these puppets and he send our bodies out after Raven and Starfire!"

"Hehe, it's no use to ru…" Puppet King laughed before Galahad pick him up as he carries the puppet over to the sink with a blank expression, "Hey, what are you doing?!" Galahad wordlessly turns the disposal on and at same time, Raven and Starfire return to the scene with green-eyed titans behind them. The gloomy teenager suddenly crams the puppet into the sinkhole and the puppet scream out. "GAH! STOP! STOP! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! GAAH!" The female titans dropped their jaw at the sight as the splinters flew everywhere while the gloomy teenager force the puppet down the sink with blank face before he grab a oil from the cabinet, pouring it all over the sink then he strike a match and he throw it in the sink, setting it ablaze. The souls flew out from the puppets and the female titans into their original bodies but they were still staring at him with gaped expressions. Galahad looks inside the sink to see nothing but pile of ashes and splinters before he walks away from the scene.

"G-Galahad?" Beast boy called out to him nervously.

"I hate puppets." Galahad stopped at the doorway without looking back, "I fucking hate bloody puppets." With that, he just walks back to his room.

"…Did he murder Puppet King?" Cyborg muttered.

"Um, it's not really a murder because it was a cursed object." Robin muttered, "…Right?" Most titans just respond with a shrug.

* * *

Several days later, Galahad put the vacuum away in a supply closet and he checks his mental chore list. "Huh?" He checked his phone for time, "With two hours to spare? Not bad." He pocketed his phone as the teenager walk back to his room for extra study and just when he reach his door, he find Starfire sulking at front of his door. "…Now what?" The alien jumped at his voice.

"Galahad?" Starfire looked to him with a blink, "I thought you were inside."

"I was cleaning the living room." Galahad replied flatly, "What do you want? If it's mall again, the answer is no."

"Oh no, I don't want to go to shopping of mall today because…" The alien cast her eyes down on the floor sadly, "Robin was Red-X. H-He lied to us. The whole time, he was studying us for our weakness then uses them to take us down so he can get closer to Slade." She suddenly hugged him with her face buried in his chest as Galahad holds his arms up over his head, "W-Why don't he trust us with his undercover identity? H-He's same like Slade! Distrust!" It becomes gibberish at a point and the gloomy teenager honestly doesn't understand her anymore.

"Um…" The gloomy teenager cleared his throat after a while as he feel some wetness on his shirt, "Can you please let me go?" Starfire just shake her head within his chest with a soft sniff, "Look, I'm not someone you can go to for comfort if things get bad in your community." Galahad grumbled lightly, "I'm not cut for that. You should go to Raven. Isn't she like your best friend?"

"But you're my best boyfriend!" Starfire sniffed.

"Again, it's just a friend." Galahad growled lightly with furious expression, "You do not go around and call every boy a boyfriend, some might get wrong idea…" He whispered under his breath so quietly that she can't hear him, "And I'm not your friend, dammit." The gloomy teenager see Cyborg turn around the corner toward them and he was about to call out to him to pry this alien off him and deal with her.

"C-Can I come in your room, just to hang out a little." The alien whispered with another sniff, she just want to vent everything out and Galahad have been the only person in the building that willing to hear her out more than anyone else, beside Raven.

"Why don't you just go to Raven and talk to her?" Galahad looked down to her annoyingly, "She can understand what you're going through and…" He made a mistake by looking into her puppy eyes, "…Dammit, fine! But only for five minutes!" Cyborg finally notice them and he was about to greet them with a raised eyebrow, wondering why Starfire was holding onto Galahad like that.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Starfire looked up to him cheerily, unawake of a chain reaction that she just set off with a misunderstood. Cyborg make a shocked face with scrunched mouth as he stare at Galahad's face and the gloomy teenager look back with widened eyes and opening mouth as if he have been horrified by something. The robotic titan glance up and down at him and Starfire few times before he slowly backpedaling toward the corner with raised hands, mouthing 'sorry for intruding on you two…' Galahad attempt to shake his head to deny it but Cyborg just turn back around the corner and he can hear a fleeing footsteps. Starfire release him so she can enter his room and the gloomy teenager just stand there in the hallway for a good minute.

"…Fuck me sideways." The gloomy teenager slowly enter his room with a dejected expression, he know that Cyborg will tell Beast Boy then the shapeshifter will blab to the others and they all will misunderstand that he's dating Starfire until he clear it up with them.

* * *

Five days later, Galahad exited his school as the students race out for different reasons and the gloomy teenager wander into a nearby park for a leisure walk. It was pretty peaceful and he decide to sit down on a bench to eat his leftover lunch. Just as soon as he take a munch from his sandwich, a building at his right side in distance just blow up but the teenager didn't bat a eyelash at the sight, just keep eating his sandwich. "It's a nice day out here." Galahad drawled while the fires break out from the exploded building.

* * *

By the time he come back to the Titan Tower, the titans appear to be happy about something and he want to know why there is a probe machine in a living room but he brush it off as one of these crazy super-shits. "Oh, welcome back!" Beast Boy grinned at him.

"Dude, we just saved Jump Town and the world!" Cyborg gave him a thumb-up, "We just beat Slade!"

"And once again, the trust of friendship has return to us." Starfire said cheerily.

"Whatever." Galahad waved them off dully.

"Dude, you should be exciting about it!" The green-skinned boy pouted, "We just beat a major bad guy and foil his plan! With that, Jump Town is safe, thank to Teen Titans!"

"Eh, he'll be back." The gloomy teenager replied dully, "If not, then another one will take his place then another one then another one and so on."

"…You're a dick, you know that?" Beast Boy stared at him with scrunched face.

"Only to you super-people." Galahad walked down the corridor, "Only to you."

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of IJDP! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Look like Galahad's really a soft-heart when it come to sad girls! So far we have seen him trying his best to keep his normal life while some titans kept intruding on him with either personal thing or mission! We found out a bit about his family and that's pretty a lot of half-siblings there, no thank to John! Plus, we cover most of first season of Teen Titans. At same time, we just saw the second member of Seven Sinners and it's Psycho-Pirate!**

 **I guess we don't have any questions to ask but there is only one question…What will happen next? Let's find out in next issue…Eh, I mean chapter!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to…Um…I'll let the janitor get rid of them.**


	5. Dammit, Titans!

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **That is not part of mass update but a small bunch of update because few things have come up during my writing and I want to let you all know so you all won't freak out if you didn't hear anything from me for a while. Don't worry, I'm still working on mass update first before I go on hiatus.**

 **Let's start with something easy…while I'm writing on weekdays, I will take weekend off from Saturday to Sunday from now on for personal reason. Nothing bad!**

 **Second, um…Ohh, that kinda sound a little bad for some people…Um…I'm going to announce my semi-retirement. What is Semi-Retirement? The detail will be explained in my profile so go and read it.**

 **Um, other than these, I think that's all info for now. Enjoy a small update!**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Fieryfoxpaws: Yes, it's crossover between DC and Marvel.**

 **Coldblue: 1) No, they don't go to same school.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of DM: IJDP.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dammit, Titans!**

* * *

Galahad soak the mop into the bucket before he sweep the corridor floor, whistling a tune softly. No one have been bothering him for a while because the titans were busying bickering with each other over something since morning and it put him in good mood… "Morning, boyfriend of mine!" Suddenly, his good mood just flew out the window and Galahad glanced over his shoulder to see this damn smile of Starfire as she fly up to him. "Happy Blorthog!"

"I'm not your boyfriend, neither a friend." Galahad growled annoyingly, why can't it get through her head that he's not her friend?! "And what the hell is blorthog?"

"It's Day of Friendship." Starfire chirped, "A traditional Tamaranean holiday to celebrate the friendship. If we do not value our friendship then Rekma, drifting apart, will occur and the close friendships will be lose forever." She clapped her hands together, "Come with me! We'll gather everyone and go out to celebrate…"

"Sorry, I'm working today so I can't go." Galahad waved his hand lazily, he should tell her off but it'll make everything worse so he has to use his job as an excuse or they'll drag him into some shits again. "Maybe next time."

"Aw, next time then." The Tamaranian sighed out before she smile again, "Oh, wait! Maybe I can ask the others to give you a day off today and we can all go out!" She flew away from him.

"…Whatever." The gloomy teenager shrugged it off, it's not like they will agreed to that since they have some senses, unlike this girl. He resume cleaning the floor and about few minutes later, the city alert went off but he ignore it as he kept doing some household works.

* * *

"Next is…" Galahad crossed a chore off his list, "Washing dishes."

"Galahad!" The gloomy teenager glanced up from his list to Starfire as she flew toward to him, glomping him into a hug. "It's nice to see you again! I missed you!"

"Let me go…" Galahad held his hands up in air with annoying expression, "And what the hell are you talking about? You only have been gone for thirty minutes." His eyes shifted to the titans who were staring at them, "Don't stand there. Get her off me!"

"Nah, just let her hug you for a bit." Cyborg shook his head with a smirk, "She just traveled to the future and back so she has been through a lot."

"…That's not good enough for an excuse." The gloomy teenager muttered and Starfire glance up to him with a smile. She didn't see him in the future but the future titans informed her that Galahad came to town and drop a banquet of flowers on anniversary of her disappearance. This person in front of her really values her and has a soft side, even if he doesn't show it.

"Galahad, come with us to celebrate the glory day of Blorthog." Starfire grinned widely.

"No, I told you I'm working…" Galahad hissed before Robin cut him off.

"Actually, we're giving you a day off to celebrate the holiday with us." Robin smirked and the gloomy teenager stares at him for a moment.

"…FU…" Galahad was about to swear at him but Starfire drag him out with the titans as he tried to make some protest.

* * *

Two days later, the gloomy teenager look up from his magazine as soon as he hear the door open and the titans enter with a new face. "Whoa, sweet crib." The blonde girl glanced around in awe before her eyes land upon him, "And who's that? Is he one of you guys?"

"Hell no." Galahad flipped the page with a scowl, "Don't group me in with masks and capes."

"Don't mind Galahad." Beast Boy said, "He's our live-in housekeeper." He gestured at her, "Dude, meet Terra. She can control earth, how wicked is that?"

"And I care because…?" The gloomy teenager gets up before he look at them, "Is she going to stay here or what?"

"Yes." Starfire smiled cheerily.

"Ugh, here's the rules…" Galahad groaned as he locked his gaze onto the new girl, "One, I do not clean your shit up so do it yourself. Two, do not attempt to befriend me! Three, under any no circumcise, do not invite me to hang out. Four, stay the fuck out of my room and away from me, I want to have a normal life."

"And how does it work out for you?" Raven deadpanned, earning an glare from the gloomy teenager.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to laundry room." The gloomy teenager stomped away with a grumble and Cyborg lean in closer to Terra.

"You'll get used to him." Cyborg whispered, "He's not this bad as he look like and he's pretty soft."

"Ah, I see." Terra nodded.

Later, she will leave the tower the next day out of anger because she believe Beast Boy ousted her secret to the other but Galahad don't care about details as long as it don't affect his normal life.

* * *

"Galahad, wanna watch Wicked Scary with us?" Beast Boy called out to the gloomy teenager few days later.

"Already saw it." Galahad waved him away, "Too boring."

"What?!" The shapeshifter gaped at him, "Dude, it's the scariest movie ever in the history. It has been banned in many countries! A-And you say it's boring?! There's something wrong with you!"

"Beast Boy, my father is John Constantine." The gloomy teenager said, "This shitty man drag me around when I was little and I have seen many things that should scare you shitless…Not to mention that he place me in Mephisto's care for few days."

"…As in the devil, the ruler of the hell?" Beast Boy stared at him owlishly, "Your dad make him babysit you?!"

"Yup." Galahad replied dully, "One time, I watch him force-fed some guy fish hooks for the whole day and that was the only tip of the iceberg." He cupped his chin, "Other than that, he wasn't a bad babysitter."

"…Duuuuuuude…" The shapeshifter's face becomes greener than usual.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna watch the movie with you all." Galahad walked away from the green hero.

"…Duuuuuuude…" Beast Boy muttered, still in shock.

* * *

Late at night, Galahad was awoke up by a shout and he crawl out of his bed with a sleepily grumble. "What the hell is going out here?" He step out of his room before he look up into a monster's eyes, "…Really?" Everything went black and he swear he hear a titan cry out for him then nothing but darkness. It only last for a moment before his sight was restored and he find himself in living room with the rest of the titans.

"I-It was me the whole time?" Raven whispered.

"Yes, the monsters were…" Robin was about to explain everything but Galahad walk past them boringly.

"I'm going back to bed." The gloomy teenager head back to his room and the boy wonder resume his explanation as if he wasn't interrupted by the gloomy teenager.

* * *

Galahad walk into a strange sight the next morning, Starfire was holding Robin upside as she stretch his body out and the boy wonder cry out in pain. 'I'm not gonna ask…' Galahad stared at them blankly.

"Oh, hello, boyfriend Galahad." Starfire smiled at him, "I am helping Robin out with Tamaranean acupressure to take the venom out." She released Robin, "Better?"

"A-Ah, much." Robin winced, "T-T-Thanks."

"I welcome you." The alien replied cheerily.

"Now we can focus on solving our other problem." The boy wonder approached the computer monitor before he calls his teammates up, "Titans! Any luck finding our jewel thief?"

"We found something worse…" Raven muttered before the monitor show the rest of titans fighting moths all over the bridge as they eat the bridge. It really don't take them long enough to take care of them all.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg grinned before he notice something with a blink, "Huh?" A swarm of moths fly toward them, "Uh…We're gonna need backup…"

"We're on our way." Robin was about to left the tower with Starfire but Killer Moth's face appeared on the monitor with an evil crackle.

"Don't bother." Killer Moth smirked, "Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop the swarm…Unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" The boy wonder narrowed his eyes at the moth villain.

"My demands are simple." The moth villain chuckled, "The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin…" The boy wonder tensed, "Will take this lovely young lady to her junior prom?" He gestured to his daughter, Kitten, as she appeared on the monitor with a coy grin.

"Hi…" Kitten purred before she pause as soon as she see Galahad sweep the dirt away with dull expression and her jaw nearly drop at him. It's no secret that she like emo, punk and goth boys and that guy seems to be her type. "Wait, daddy!" She pointed at Galahad, "I want this guy to take me to prom instead of Robin!"

"Huh?" Galahad looked up as everyone turned to him and he swear he heard some record scratched.

"…Um, you want Galahad to what?" Robin jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the gloomy teenager.

"Ooh, his name is Galahad-poo?" Kitten cooed.

"Galahad, who is this girl?" Starfire looked at the said teenager confusingly, "And why does she call you poo?"

"The fuck do I know." Galahad deadpanned.

"Her name is Kitten, and you will take her to prom!" Killer Moth yelled at Galahad before he rub his chin at him puzzlingly, "And have we met before?"

"Yes, you kidnapped me back in Gotham…" The gloomy teenager drawled, "Twice."

"Ah, really?" Killer Moth hummed.

"This prom is some manner of duel, yes?" Starfire asked before she nod, "Galahad eagerly accepts!"

"No!" Galahad facepalmed.

"It's not a duel, Star." Robin coughed, "It's a date."

Starfire stare at him for a moment before a gasp escape her lip, "He does not accept! Do you hear? Galahad does not accept!"

"We're going to need a minute." Robin said to the father and daughter as he dragged Starfire and Galahad into the hallway.

"Odium! Scandal! Atrocity!" The alien paced back and forth with roars, "These demands must not be met! Clearly this demented madman has no idea with whom he is dealing! And if he believes…" She kept rambling as Robin make a contact with his teammates and Galahad just stand there with annoying expression. "Out of his mind…"

"Galahad, you have to do it." Robin turned to Galahad.

"Say what?" Galahad looked at him.

"WHAT!" Starfire shouted, throwing her hands up in air.

"It's the only way to save the bridge." The boy wonder frowned, "The only way to give us enough time to stop Killer Moth."

"Hell no, I don't sign up for this shit." The gloomy teenager held his hands up, "I'm here to clean your shit up, not helping you out with crazed shits."

"I'll give you a raise." Robin said, "With twelve days of paid vacation."

"…Let me think about it…" Galahad muttered.

"But, but, but…" The alien sputtered.

"He have to, Starfire, no matter how much he don't want to…" He returned to the monitor.

"I fucking don't want to." The gloomy teenager decided to refuse but it fall upon deaf ears.

"Do we have a deal?" Killer Moth asked.

"He'll take the girl to the prom." Robin said.

"Don't tell me." The moth villain grunted as he pointed at his daughter, "Make him ask her!"

"I am not…" Galahad rolled his eyes.

"DO IT!" Killer Moth shouted.

"How about fu…" The gloomy teenager tried to deny but Robin pull him in.

"Do it once and I'll make it two hundred per hour for next thirty days." Robin whispered hurriedly.

"…Kitten…" Galahad's eyebrow twitched.

"Meow." Kitten purred.

"Wanna go with me to this prom and get drunk then make a big mistake of our life." The gloomy teenager muttered, "With a high chance of getting you knocked up."

"…G-G-Galahad…" The boy wonder dropped his jaw at him for his comment.

"YOU LITTLE…" Killer Moth grabbed the monitor with a roar before his daughter push him away with a wide grin.

"Oh, Galahad-poo!" The blonde girl held her cheeks with fake gasp, "I thought you've never ask!" She turned to her shellshocked father, "Daddy, call the moths off! I'm gonna put my dress on!"

"…Bloody hell." Galahad mumbled, he was hoping to scare her away but it doesn't work as he thought it would. Behind him, Starfire was burning up with gritting teeth and twitching hands.

"Killer Moth." Robin called his teammates once again, "He's controlling the mutant insects. Find him and stop him." He sends them a picture of Kitten, "Start your search with her…"

"Who is she?" Raven asked on other line.

"She is a manipulative gremplork not worthy of Galahad's time!" Starfire snarled.

"Name's Kitten." The boy wonder explained, "She's got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connnection, and I bet you'll find him. Starfire will join you to help with the search."

"Hmph!" Starfire crossed her arms angrily.

"Hey, what about you?" Beast Boy's voice asked, "Aren't you gonna help us?"

"I can't." Robin shook his head, "Someone has to watch after Galahad and his date."

"…Say what?" The titan trio voiced out together.

* * *

Galahad stand in front of a cruise boat at night with sour expression as the students walk up the stairs excitingly, he wear a tuxedo. "Don't worry, Galahad, I'll stand by in case if something goes wrong." Robin stand at his side in a tuxedo.

"I bloody hate you." Galahad said flatly before he feel a tap on his shoulder and he turn around to see Starfire in a pink elegant dress with white gloves.

"Starfire?" Robin raised his eyebrow at her, "Aren't you supposed to be with the other?"

"On such occasions, I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant." Starfire smiled at Galahad as she put a flower in Galahad's front pocket of his jacket and Robin glance between them before he connect few dots in his head.

'Oh, I see…' Robin looked away with a whistle as he slowly back away from them with his arms behind his back, trying his best not to be a third wheel. That really explains everything.

"What are you doing here?" Galahad stared at her dully.

"Robin's orders were to investigate the girl." Starfire smiled, "I intend to investigate her thoroughly. Besides you may require saving. This Kitten is perhaps some form of ooze monster in disguise. She certainly is ugly like a monster, yes?" Before the gloomy teenager can say anything, the pink limo arrives out of nowhere then Kitten step out in a plain pink dress with headband and she wave at Galahad animatedly.

"Yoo-hoo!" Kitten purred excitingly, "Galahad-poo! Your Kitten has arrived! Meeeow!"

"Yaaaay." Galahad rolled his eyes with a low grumble.

"Oh, Galahad!" Kitten raced up to him as she shoved Starfire away, "My date! Galahad! Don't you look handsome!" She posed, "Compliment me on my dress."

"Fuck no." The gloomy teenager deadpanned.

"DO IT OR ELSE!" She grabbed his collar.

"Your dress looks lovely." Galahad sighed annoyingly.

"Oh, Galahad!" Kitten laughed out loud, "You're such a gentleman! Not at all like my worthless boyfriend Fang!" She gritted her teeth before she hold her arm out to him with a wide smile, "Now take my arm, lead me in and would it kill you to smile?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." The gloomy teenager begrudgingly take her arm before he lead her up to the deck and Robin nearly jump out of his skin as Starfire punch the limo away with a strained smile.

"Ask me to dance." Kitten whispered to Galahad as soon as the party starts.

"Do I have to?" Galahad's eyebrow twitched.

"Of course, you have to." The blonde girl glared as she pulled his arm, "After all, it's a prom! Or do you rather to have me destroyed the whole city? Or we can just go straight to makeout."

"…Fine, do you want to dance?" Galahad asked, his eyebrow twitched rapidly.

"Oh, Galahad, of course I'd love to dance with you!" Kitten laughed out loudly and Robin slowly back away from Starfire once again as the angry alien somehow boil the punch bowl. "Now dan…" Kitten held her hands out to him before he suddenly grab her, pulling her in with a spin. "Hey, what are you…WHOA!" Galahad suddenly use a tango dance with her as he force her to go along with him with blank expression. He throw her around with few spins then pull her up close against his chest and he dance across the floor as the crowd form around them in awe at his moves before he finish it with a dip, Kitten's head nearly touch the floor. His face was stoned-blank the whole time.

"There." Galahad flicked her away into a chair with a spin and Kitten panted heavily in shock as he takes his chair.

"W-Wha…" Kitten shook her head clear, "When…H-How did you do that?"

"I once worked in a dance studio for few months…" The gloomy teenager replied, "Before it got blow up by Bane in order to distracted Daredevil."

"I-I-I see…" She blinked before a slow music fills the deck few moments later, "Ooh, goody! Slow dance!" She grabbed Galahad once again.

"Bloody hell." Galahad groaned, he was hoping that the tango dance would tired her out. They dance slowly and the gloomy teenager was annoyed by the close space between them, this girl appears to be very clingy, control-freak...

"From now on, Gala-poo, this'll always be our song." Kitten said dreamily.

'Bitch be crazy.' The gloomy teenager looked up to the starry sky, begging for any deities to strike him down now.

"Please tell me you guys have found Killer Moth!" Robin whispered softly into his communicator as Starfire slowly break the guardrail in pieces, this alien is scaring him and he lived in Gotham!

"Kiss me!" Kitten looked up to her date with a coy smirk.

"No, I do not like you." Galahad flat-out refused, "I strongly dislike you."

"What?!" The blonde girl gasped.

"Yes!" Starfire cheered in the background.

"I was forced to take you to date." The gloomy teenager said, "The moment these titans take your father down, I'm out of here."

"No, you're not!" Kitten growled, "Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, Gala-poo. I am!" She whipped a remote button out with her thumb hover over the button, "And unless you want to let those nasty moths out for a late-night snack…You better pucker up!" She tried to force herself on him as he held her back by her head.

"Hell no!" Galahad growled, "I rather french-kiss a Mindless One than you!"

"Hey, hand off my girl!" A voice shouted out and they look up to see a person with spider for head.

"Fang?" Kitten gasped.

"Isn't that the thief from this morning?" Robin blinked before he turns to Kitten, "That's your boyfriend?"

"I said hand off my girl!" Fang pushed people away with his spider legs as he get closer to Galahad.

"Just take her." Galahad held his hands up annoyingly.

"Not after I pound the shit out of you…" The mutated teenager approached him and Starfire was about to fire her bolt at him but Galahad suddenly kick him in groin with blank face.

"FANG!" Kitten wailed out as her boyfriend dropped down to his knees, holding his groin in agony and Galahad walk away from them to the titan duo.

"Can we please go?" Galahad asked them annoyingly.

"YOU BASTARD!" The blonde girl lunged at him but Starfire suddenly tackle her down with a battle cry.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOY!" The girls tussled with each other and Robin went off to fight Fang as Galahad stand by the punch bowl.

"…I know that was gonna happen." Galahad calmly fill a cup up with punch drink and he take a sip from it.

"YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" Kitten's voice wailed before a crushing sound can be heard as Robin destroyed the detonator, "NOOOOOO!" The sirens show up few minutes later as the rest of titans show up via Raven's teleportation, "Nobody dumps Kitten! Nobody! You're going to pay for this, Gala-poo! You're going to pay!"

"How original." Galahad sipped his drink again.

"So, no second date?" Cyborg walked up to his side.

"I don't date mask and capes." Galahad replied, "Or anyone who are related to one." Before he know it, a spotlight shine upon him and Starfire.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" DJ announced, "The king and queen of this year's prom are…Galahad and Starfire!"

"The fuck?" The gloomy teenager threw his hands up, "We do not go to this damn school!"

"Can we dance together?" Starfire clasped her hands together with shining eyes, "It's a traditional for king and queen to dance together, yes?"

Galahad looks at her, he should say no but she was looking at him with this damn eyes and he just give up. "Fine." He held one finger up, "Just one dance." Starfire beamed at him before she take his hand, dragging him to the middle of the dance floor and they slowly dance as the titans watch on.

"…I think they're really dating." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"Nah, she like him but Galahad, I don't know." Robin whispered as the smiling alien dance happily with the gloomy teenager.

* * *

A week went by and several things happened like Starfire flee the earth then come back with a new ability to fire eye beams and the male titans vanished to fight each other before defeated the gamemaster who were trying to take their powers but the important thing is that Terra have moved into the tower to Galahad's annoyance. Currently, Beast Boy was making some plans to make his move on Terra as he pace around with a quiet mumble. "Hey, babe, do you want to…No." He shook his head before he clear his throat, "Terra, wanna grab coffee…" He smacked his forehead with a groan, "No, no, too lame!" He paced again until a doorbell ring and he pause with few blinks, since when did they have doorbell? "I get it!" Beast Boy jogged all way to the first floor, where the front door is, and he answer it before he blink at a young teenager white-haired girl, wearing a red shirt and black jean, holding two gifts in her arms.

"Um, does Galahad live here?" She asked quietly.

"Yeeeeah…" Beast Boy said slowly with puzzled expression, "And you are?"

"Tefe, I'm his little sister." The young girl smiled beamingly.

"…WHAT?!" The green shapeshifter dropped his jaw at her.

* * *

The titans stare Tefe and the said girl glance around as they sit at a table. "So you're Galahad's sister?" Cyborg glanced at her up and down.

"Yes." Tefe nodded, "Speaking of which, where's big bro?"

"His school should be over by now so he will be here in about…" Robin checked the time, "Five minutes, give or take." He cleared his throat, "So…What bring you here? Visiting?"

"Yeah, and to celebrate bro's birthday." She smiled and they blinked several times.

"…Wait, what?" Beast Boy lifted his index finger up, "Are you saying today is Galahad's birthday?"

"Yup, that's why I have presents for him." Tefe gestured at the presents before she look at them confusingly, "Didn't he tell you?"

"No." Most titans answered right away.

"Oh, a traditional Earthling celebration for birth." Starfire clapped her hands, "We should do something for Galahad." She tapped her chin, "What do a boyfriend like to receive from girlfriend?"

"…Boyfriend, girlfriend?" Tefe slowly looked up to Starfire with widened eyes.

"No, she tend to mist…" Cyborg was about to clear it up but they hear someone walk in and the eyes turn onto Galahad as he stow his backpack away boringly.

"Get any wo…" Galahad noticed his sister as she text something while staring at him with widened eyes before he raise his eyebrow at her, "Tefe, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Dad told me the other day…" Tefe replied.

"Ugh, this shitty man…" The gloomy teenager huffed out as he glanced at her phone, "And you're texting him right now, right?"

"No, I'm texting sisters and bros…" She replied again before she point at Starfire, "Because you got a girlfriend and didn't tell us!"

"…" Galahad stared at her for a while before he slowly turns to the titans with a glare, "Dammit. For the last time, we are not a couple, neither a friend!" He jabbed his finger at his sister, "And do not hit send! I do not want them to…" Rapid rang of doorbell break out, following by a shout.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR UP!" A voice screamed out, "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR BIG SIS WITH SOME HUSSY!"

"…Fuck me sideway…" Galahad's eyebrow twitched with green face.

"Who's that?" Raven asked slowly as the team looked at him.

"One of my half-sisters from a succubus mother, who has a sick brother-complex." Galahad replied flatly with few shudders.

"Um, shall we let her in?" Beast Boy said dumbly before they hear a loud crash below them.

"No." Galahad deadpanned, "She's already inside."

* * *

In a short time, the titans find themselves staring at two new girls and one boy huddle around Galahad and Tefe. "Okay, I want you to meet my half-siblings." Galahad said annoyingly as he gestured to each of his siblings, "You already met Tefe." He pointed at a young blonde boy, "This is Adam Constantine, son of Rosacarnis. His goal is to kill shitty man and anyone associated with him."

"What are you talking about, dear older brother." Adam smiled up to his older brother, "I won't think about kill you or our dear siblings."

"And the hammer?" Galahad slowly lifts a hammer up with a twitching eyebrow, "You come straight at me with this damn hammer, screaming at me to die."

"That was your present." Adam laughed crazed.

"Next is Maria." The gloomy teenager gestured at a teenage blonde girl, "Also daughter of Rosacarnis."

"Hello." Maria smiled at the titans.

"And finally, my sicko older sister." Galahad gestured at a young adult redhead woman, barely wear any clothes but purple loincloth and black armorlike crop top, at his side, "Eve, daughter of some succubus."

"Which one is the bitch that entrapped you?" Eve smiled creepily with bloodshot eyes, her scorpion tail hover above her head in pose to string someone.

"Guys, meet Teen Titans." Galahad ignored his older sister, "Now if you excuse me..." He turned around to push his siblings out of the living room, "I'm taking my siblings out to the town for my birthday."

"A-A-Alright…" Robin called out with a blink before he rubs his neck, "Um, he have some interesting siblings…"

"Now I'm starting to understand him a bit." Raven said flatly.

* * *

He return few hours later with plants and books, tossing a picture frame into a trash can because it was a racy picture of Eve. "Finally, it's over." Galahad huffed out, he managed to talk his siblings into returning to their homes and Tefe made him promise to call her often. He tried to refuse but she gives him these damn big eyes and few sniffles.

"Hey, you're here." Terra grinned at him as the titans look up from their table, "We get you a cake." Galahad glanced at the table to see a chocolate cake.

"Nah, I'm…" Galahad was about to make a break for his room but Starfire push him into a chair.

"Boyfriend Galahad, I shall sing you the traditional Tamaranean birthday song." Starfire clasped her hands together with a megawatt smile before they start to sing a song for him and he just sit there with dull expression as someone put a party hat on his head with a snap. He suck it up for now so he can get a slice of this cake and hole up in his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

Two weeks later, Galahad flips through a magazine boringly. The Teen Titans were out chasing Slade and Terra who have betrayed them but he don't care about the details as long as it don't involve him. He loiter around for a moment before an earthquake hit violently and instead of panicking like some people outside, he calmly crawl under the table then resume his reading as the objects fall down on the floor with crash. It went on for few minutes until it finally stop, "Back to work." Galahad crawled out with a mutter before he starts to clean the mess up.

The titans show up few hours later but they barely say anything to him about today, just wander into their rooms or to the control room and Galahad take a note that they were upset about something. He just kept his mouth shut as he focus on cleaning the living room and before he know it, Starfire suddenly press herself up against his back with few sniffles, wrapping her arms around him. "Now what?" Galahad let a small sigh out.

"T-T-Terra is gone…" Starfire whimpered, "S-S-She gave her life to stop the earthquake…N-N-No one but us know that she saved everyone…" She sobbed on his back and Galahad would say something about it like 'Who care? She'll come back alive like these damn heroes and villains' but he keeps his mouth closed. He may be an asshole but not this asshole. He just let her vent out until she pass out on his back.

"Ah, bloody hell…" Galahad realized that he have to carry her back to her room. It will take a while for everyone to move on after this day.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of IJDP! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Eve: She's based off a succubus enemy from Marvel Avenger Alliance game. She's just an minor OC.**

 **We have covered the whole second season and we just saw few moments between Galahad and Teen Titans. Plus, we gotta met some of his family! Poor guy, he has to put up with them but the question is how long can it take until he finally breaks down?**

 **I don't know what kind of questions to ask but the best question is…What will happen next? Let's find out in next issue…Eh, I mean chapter!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to…Um…I'll let the janitor get rid of them.**


	6. Fuck This Shit!

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter of DM: IJDP.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fuck This Shit**

* * *

It have been few months after the events and few new players have arrive in Jump City like Red X and the hive, which Cyborg currently went in undercover. Right now, Galahad was all by himself because the teen titans went to the outer space to stop Starfire's wedding with some stranger and he bet it was some plot by some villains or something like that. The gloomy teenager shake his head as he carry the clean laundry into Raven's room and he put her clothes away, only to pause at a familiar feeling of a curse magic. He glance at a bookshelf, slowly approach it before he take a white book out with a raised eyebrow as he open it up to see an moving picture of a face.

"Let me guess, you're some monster who were sealed inside the book?" Galahad muttered.

"You are correct." The face spoke as Galahad exited the room with the book, "I am Malchior and I sense a dark sorcery within you. If you desire to learn how to wield it, I will teach you in exchange for…"

"No thank." Galahad toss the book into the sink before he pour the gas all over it, lit it up in a blue fire and a scream can be heard.

"OH, GOD! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! HOW CAN YOU BURN IT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE…." The book cried out before it become silent and Galahad check it to make sure there was nothing but ashes then he wash it down the sink.

"Well, that's one less crap to worry about." Galahad returned to his work, he will not tell Raven about that because he don't want it to come around and bite his bottom and he'll shift the blame on Beast Boy if she ask him about a missing book.

* * *

Galahad was doing his homework in his room, it have been few weeks after the cursed book and the teen titans return from their ocean mission with Aqualad, who just stay for a short time before he return to the ocean. "May I come in?" Galahad glanced over his shoulder to see Starfire as she knocks the opening door and she gives him a small smile.

"I'll say no but you're coming in anyway." Galahad turned back to his homework with a grumble as the alien enter his room, "What do you want this time?"

"Nothing, I just wanna hang out with you." Starfire sat on his bedside as she glanced at his paper, "What are you doing?"

"Homework." The gloomy teenager wrote his answer down.

"What kind and can I help?" The alien asked.

"Math and no." Galahad replied flatly. It was quiet for few moments as Starfire take a glance around his room to see if there were any changes.

"Tomorrow is Friday, yes?" Starfire turned her head to him as he barely nod his head, "Wanna go to shopping of mall with me?" She draw a small circle on his bed with her finger, "Just two of us…"

"I'm gonna skip the whole dance crap and just begrudgingly say yes." The gloomy teenager mumbled.

"OH, I'M LOOKING TOWARD TO TOMORROW!" She suddenly hugged him tightly before she race out of his room, "I SHALL GO TO SLEEP AND FETCH YOU THE FIRST THING AFTER YOUR SCHOOL END AT TWO!"

"…Please don't…" Galahad smashed his forehead on his desk, what in the world is going on with her?! She's too hyper for some reason…Until… "Nah, that's impossible." He snorted to himself.

* * *

It has been a couple days after the collapse of Hive with a help from East Titan, a new branch of Teen Titans, and Galahad was minding his own business as he haul some cleaning tools back to the closet before he hear a squeaky squeal behind him. He looks back and down at giant silkworm larvae, Silkie, as it waddle toward him with a opening smile and it let out another squeal. "Go away." Galahad kept walking but the creature follow him at slow pace with few happy squeals to his annoyance and he start to pick up speed to get away from the creature.

Silkie attempts to keep up with him, only to fall down on its face with few tumbles after it trip over its legs. The creature lift its head up with a whimper and it was about to cry but he feel a pair of hands pick him up before it look up to Galahad's dull face. "…There, there…" The gloomy teenager held it over his shoulder with few pats and the creature purr happily with few coos.

"Galahad, have you seen my…" Raven arrived in front of him before she pauses at the sight of him petting Silkie.

"…Not. A. Word." Galahad narrowed his eyes at her before he walk away from her with Silkie.

"…You're so softhearted." The goth titan deadpanned with low mumble.

* * *

"I'm not sure about that." Psycho Pirate said nervously as he follow Black Hand in an unknown location and he glance at some machineries. "Do we have to recruit him now? Can we do it other time?"

"Yes, we need him to fetch half of the seven sinners." Black Hand grinned evilly, "Just leave this one to me."

"But what if everything goes wrong?" The masked man gulped, "Our powers don't work on him…"

"It won't." The psycho waved it off before they hear a voice speak out in the shadow ahead of them.

"What are you humans doing here?" The owner growled, "Have you come here either to take me on or give…"

"No, I'm here to remind you of an important goal for our dark lord." Black Hand grinned widely, "Access file IW2S, codeword Seven Sinner."

"What are yo…" The owner growled in perplexity before it froze with few sparks, "…I-I see…Ah, how interesting…The Dark One's power is greater than I thought…"

"Y-Y-You remember?" Psycho Pirate peeked over Black Hand's shoulder with hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember." A metallic foot stepped out, "Everything." A metallic hand clenched up in air as red glowering eyes and grin peek out from the shadow, "Dark One's promise of new world…The extinction of all living beings and new age of Ultron!" Ultron crackled evilly and Black Hand's grin widened darkly with joy in his eyes.

Three down, four to go.

* * *

Two months just flew by before Galahad know it and he feel so furious because some villains kept invading the Titan Tower, Mother Mae-Eye was the recently invader…And there's Raven's issue with some demon father and a prophecy crap. "Why they always go for the end of the world or universe?" He grumbled, "That would be…" The gloomy think deeply, "Tenth time someone try to bring the end to the world."

"Hello, Galahad!" The said gloomy teenager groan mentally as Starfire appears in front of him with a wide smile, "How are you today?"

"What do you think?" He said snarkily.

"That bad?" Starfire smiled sheepishly, "Because of Mother Mae-Eye, right?" He rolled his eyes at an oblivious answer, "It's good thing that I saved everyone before it's too late."

"No, I'm annoyed because she breaks another fucking window." Galahad's eyebrow twitched, "Seriously, I kept cleaning broken glasses up almost every fucking time a villain or some heroes come here! I'm so furious and annoyed!"

"Ah…" Starfire glanced up at the ceiling as she scratched her cheek unsurely before her gaze fixed back onto him, "Do you want me to cheer you up?"

"No, thank." The gloomy teenager waved it off.

"Are you sure?" Starfire tilted her head slightly, "I do not wish to see you in stress. Is there anything I can do to help you feeling better?"

"No, just bu…" He looked into her shimmering eyes, it seems like she want to do something for him and if he tell her off one more time, she'll cry like a kicked puppy. 'Dammit…I'm getting too soft.' He rubbed his forehead annoyingly, "Fine…You want to cheer me up?" Galahad spread his arms wide, "Gimme a hug."

"Yes!" Starfire grabbed him in a tight hug, nuzzling her cheek on his chest happily. Since she started to spend some time with him, she slowly realize that she was falling in love with him because he was always nice to her in his own way and always go out of his way to teach her some of earth culture, which was mostly correction. She take a liking to this earthling phase, opposite does attracts because that's a perfect way to describe them.

"Okay, that's enough." Galahad tried to push her away but she just hold onto him, still enjoying the hug. It took him a while to pry her off him.

* * *

The next day at night, Galahad walks into the living room with a broom as he takes a glance around. The teen titans have been out for a while. "About time they replace the windows." He muttered absentmindedly as he start to sweeping the dirt up and before he know it, the sky become red and ashes coat everywhere as a giant red demon emerge within the center of the city in the distance. The demon give out a bellowing roar and the windows shattered in as Galahad stare at the sight with blank expression, barely bat a eyelash when one small shard bounce off his face.

"…I FUCKING QUIT!" He smashed the broom down on his knee, breaking it in half before he storm off into the hallway with endless cursing then he stomp out with luggage. He stops for a moment to write something down on a paper furiously before he left the Titan tower for good. "FUCKING THIS CITY!"

* * *

"Galahad, you okay?" Beast Boy hollered out as the team enters the messy living room an hour after they managed to free Raven and defeat Trigon for good. "Galahad?"

"Maybe he's in his room?" Cyborg guessed and someone was about to go check up on him but Robin speak up as he pick a paper up from a table, seeing it was from Galahad.

"Hold on, guys." Robin read the message out loud, "To Titans…I fucking quit! I have put up with all shits but this damn demon break the windows was the final straw! WHY DON'T YOU GET THE FUCKING BULLETPROOF WINDOWS?! Your security bloody suck! I'm out of here and away from you crazy people…"

"Wait, he's gone?" Starfire gasped before she looks downcast.

"If you want to see me again, please come and find me again." The boy wonder continued, "From Galahad."

"Oh!" The Tamaranian perked up with a clap, "We should see him right now." She quickly retreated to her room, "I gotta find Silkie then we all can go!"

"…The last sentence was sarcasm, right?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Yup." Raven said.

"Anyone want to tell her?" The green shapeshifter asked and no one give him a response.

"Speak of which, he's right about one thing…" The goth titan looked to the others, "Why don't we use bulletproof windows?"

"…I-I-I don't know…" Cyborg said.

"Well, at least Galahad will find a good place for a stable life." Robin rubbed his neck and his fellow titans simply nod in agreement. It's not like he'll get himself in something dangerous…

* * *

"I. Fucking. Hate. My. Life." Galahad muttered with a twitching eyebrow, staring at buzzing saws under him as the steel chains slowly lower him down. A maniacal laughter breaks out and his gaze turn onto a villain, who have a prosthetic scythe for right hand and a lame outfit.

"Soon, your friend will come to save you." The villain laughed evilly with clenching hand, "But his life will be harvested by the man who has killed some heroes…I…The Grim Reaper!"

"How original." The gloomy teenager drawled dully, "And this guy is not my…" A record scratch cut him off before the pair of eyes shift to a red-cladded person in distance with recorder player, "Oh bloody hell…"

"Frame freeze!" Deadpool gave the monitor a jazz hand, "Yup, that's Galahad up there and Deadpool here. You're probably wondering how we ended up in this situation. Well, let me explain in the next…"

"You have…" Reaper laughed evilly before Deadpool shoo him away with his hand.

"Whoa, hold it right there." The merc with mouth scolded, "We're not gonna fight until the next chapter. We have to do the flashback first."

"Fuck my life." Galahad's eyebrow twitched rapidly.

* * *

 **And that end the fifth chapter of IJDP! Love it? Hate it?**

 **There are limit to what Galahad can take and Trigon's appearance was the final straw! But wait, he somehow ends up in a hostage situation and Deadpool is there for some reason! Also, we just saw the third member of Seven Sinners and it's Ultron! Oh, jeez! That can't be good!**

 **How did they end up in this situation? Will the titans let Starfire go looking for Galahad? What will happen next? Let's find out in next issue…Eh, I mean chapter!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to…Um…I'll let the janitor get rid of them.**


End file.
